persian Devil
by epex
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a creature, they dont have a clue about what it is until they meet a family from a far away land. Is sam really sick or is it the creature making him sick? limpSam, protective Dean. Hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every body. First of all I am not a native English speaker, and second of all it is my first fan fiction. So if there is any errors and if I am not clear enough, I apologize in advance.

And no need to say how much reviews are welcomed, I really want to know your reaction. Thanks for reading.

oo0oo

Sam and dean were sitting in Hot Dinner, eating their _lunch._ Dean's was deep in thoughts as he slowly chewed another bite of his sandwich.

"So this thing whatever it is kills young girls and eats their liver hot and fresh?" Sam looked away from his laptop curious.

"Yeah, you know something?"

Dean wiped his face with a napkin. "I guess there is a creature…. Shubaa….. no, Subar….yeah. It survives on human flesh…"

"It's Subara, and it's not a Subara."

"What?"

"The creature's name is Subara, it kills its victims, hides them and use human organs as the source of power and his connection to the soul of the victims. It doesn't leave the body….."

"Ok! I get it, it's not a Subar."

"Subara." Sam said under his breath.

Dean put the lunch's money on the table, Sam grabbed his laptop. "So what do you think it is?"

"I really don't know, seems very strange. I can't find anything even close to it. The murders started about 4 years ago. Five victims, two in three past years and three this year."

"Seems its getting more active." Dean said as they walked out of Hot Dinner.

"Police thinks it's a psycho serial killer obsessed with brunets. I really don't know what's with the black hair." There has to be a reason all the victims had dark hair.

"Maybe it IS a serial killer." What ever was killing these girls, they should have found at least a clue.

oo0oo

"No way can a man pull out all the hairs from the root." Sam and Dean were standing in front of a body in the morgue. The body's head was shining in the light of florescent of morgue. It was completely bald, not even a single hair. Another dead end.

oo0oo

They both got in the car; Dean started the engine and put the car in gear. "So maybe it's a witch and she wants the livers and hairs for some mojo." Dean said as he pulled into the street.

"Why would she wait four years to get all the hairs and livers for her mojo? And why hair, why liver?" even if it was some mojo or spell, it was very strange and unknown one.

"I guess it's another long night researching spell books." Dean told in a frustrated voice. He needed an escape from this very weird case, so he turned the radio on and turned the Rock music up. Good old music.

oo0oo

"We are not getting any where. It's not a witch." Sam said yawning. He was sitting on his bed among a pile of old rusty books.

Dean closed the book in front of him, laid on the bed and grabbed the remote. "It's your turn to go and get dinner. And not from that Hot Dinner again."

"It's not my turn, but you aren't going to get us dinner too." Sam grabbed his jacket.

"Sammy you've always been the smart one. I like that." Dean greened.

"And you've always been the lazy one." Sam said before heading out and closing the door behind him.

"Bitch." Dean said to the closed door after Sam left.

oo0oo

Dean was channel surfing when Sam came back. Drama crappy shows, documents, rap music, local news….. local news? _Yeah, it may get us some clues and helps us get some action after all these researches._

"The Black Owl attacked again. Last night 23 years old Jane Peterson was killed on the street near her house." The girl's picture was on TV.

"This one doesn't have dark hair." Sam put the dinner down.

The reporter went on "this time police is getting closer to this serial killer." It was the murder's nick name, "There is an eye witness. 24 year old Mary was with the victim the night of murder. She survived the attack without a scratch. Police says she described the attacker as a woman. Yes, this black owl can indeed be a female." The picture of another girl flashed on the screen.

"Oh. This one is very dark. I say this chick can be good news. She can give us some real clues to fallow… I'm tired of going on with guesses." Dean seemed to be cheered up.

"Yeah. First thing tomorrow."

oo0oo

Sam and Dean were in suit, standing at the door of a somehow big house, waiting for someone to answer the door. A girl opened the door.

"Hi, I'm detective Johnson; this is my partner detective Jefferson." They both hold their Badges.

The girl had long black raven hair. She was skinny in her first twenties. She stared at the badges. "Mary it's for you. Come in please." She called.

Inside they were sitting on the couch, Dean looked around; and saw a large tableau on the wall. Dean wasn't an art fan, but it sounded beautiful to him.

"What is this?" Dean walked closer to the tableau.

To look closer Sam got up too. It was a picture of a woman sitting at the bank of a creek to drink water. She had dark clothes and long golden braids. The scenery just had a few bushes and trees and the woman was sitting on the dirt.

"This is a carpet, a tableau carpet. This old thing has been in the family as long as I remember." A feminine voice approached from behind them. The girl from the last night news.

_Old things, always source of problem. _Dean thought.

"Mary Aria?"

"Yes. You are from police department?"

"Yeah. I'm Jefferson, this is my partner Johnson." Dean introduced themselves.

"Have a sit, please."

At this point it was obvious for Sam that this family is not American. First of all the family name second that strange piece of antique, last the accent that the girl had.

"Look. I don't think I can help you much. I just saw the attacker for a few moments; she killed that girl after I ran away."

"She didn't attack you? Cause you know, I've heard the killer is after dark hair chicks… eer…young women." Dean said with a smirk.

"She wanted attack me, but the moment I brought out my pepper spray she freaked out. She took some steps back, and I ran as fast as I could. Before I ran I saw the girl behind her. I guess she attacked her after I ran."

The boys looked at each other "She freaked out when she saw your pepper spray?" They have never heard of a supernatural entity which was scared of pepper spray of something close to it.

"If you ask me she wasn't a killer, I think she just was a copy cat."

"You saw her face?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Tall blond woman, short straight hair, and pale face. That's all I can say."

Sam knew they can't understand anything more about last night attack, so he changed the subject. He wanted to gain some information about that old carpet, his hunter instincts were telling him something was going on with that old thing, "Can I ask were you are from?"

"Does it help you to close the case?" Mary wasn't willing to say where she was from; some people didn't have good reactions when they knew she was from Iran. She was aware that her country wasn't so popular in the world.

"Uhh…. Is that a reason you can't tell me?"

She hesitated "No…… I guess. I'm from Iran. We came here four years ago. My father works here, he is a carpet merchant."

"The woman in the carpet, she has blond hair. I thought you from somewhere else."

"Well I guess it's just Asian obsession with blond hair and blue eyes. An ideal beautiful woman in my country has blond hair and colorful eyes." In her country where almost every one had dark hair and eyes, blonds and those who had green or blue eyes were so popular.

"She is not a woman." The girl who had answered the door came in with a tray and three cup of coffee. "It's a legendary creature." She continued.

oo0oo

TBC

Is it a harmless creature or not. Winchester luck will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been said that the writers are among most courageous people. Writing really needs courage. Review and give me the courage please.**

oo0oo

"Yeah. Whatever." Mary said. _Mrs. Perfect again thinks she knows every thing better than everybody else. Her cousin Ann has always been smarter than her. _It's so hard to be corrected by some one younger than you constantly.

"Sorry. I just thought you would be interested."

"The agents are here to investigate a case. If you know what that means?" Mary taunted her cousin to get back to her for ruining her moment with the two extremely handsome agents.

"Sorry…." She said, ready to leave. Ann was a smart girl but she had a very low self steam.

"No, no. It's ok." Sam said, "Actually I'm interested. I really like antiques, besides our investigation is almost over." He was pretty sure there is a relation between the murders and the carpet. He wasn't intended to let go of his only clue easily.

She cast a glance at Mary, "I ….. have something to do……my cousin can help you." And then she left before Sam or Dean can say any thing else. She knew her cousin didn't want her to be there.

"She is my cousin, Ann. She lives with us. She studies here." She said hoping the agents didn't ask anything more questions about Ann.

"So the carpet, is she really a creature?" Dean asked.

"Well she doesn't have a tail or horn. What do you think? Don't take my cousin seriously; she is been here for only for a few months."

"Every thing is possible. Every culture has its lore. Don't you think?" Sam asked. He wanted to make the conversation about the carpet.

"It can be a fairy or something. My grand mother thinks it brings happiness and luck for the women of my family. She made my cousin to bring it with her here." Mary knew their grandmother was an excessively superstitious woman, so she never believed it.

"So she can't be an evil creature, the woman in the carpet?"

"I guess not. What kind of evil creature brings luck?"

"Well does it bring luck?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual. Mary shouldn't get suspicious they were after information about the carpet.

Mary smiled "If you want to see me cause of that carpet, I guess it does." she smirked.

Dean smirked too.

oo0oo

Sam and Dean walked out of the house after Dean took Mary's phone number.

"I still can't believe it, we came here to investigate a case and you still managed to get our witness' phone number."

"Hey. It's not my fault, you were there. She started it, besides we still don't have much information about the _creature_." Dean quoted "creature" with his fingers.

"She doesn't know crap about the carpet. You should have tried to hit on her cousin." Sam said as they both got in the car.

"Ann? You're kidding right? She is not the kind of girl you can hit on."

Sam looked at him doubtfully. "I didn't know you can tell fortunes."

"Believe me. I'm the pro here. Remember?" Dean said winking.

Sam smiled, "Right."

"So what's the next move?"

"More research. Now we know where to look."

"Hmm….We must make sure the Blondie in the carpet is not a naughty girl. I drop you at the library." Most of the times having a geeky little brother wasn't a bad thing at all.

oo0oo

Mary was sitting on the couch. Looking at Dean's phone number and day dreaming. The agents were really handsome. If Dean was gorgeous, detective Johnson was just adorable. She was so lucky they were investigating last night's case. Every cloud has a silver lining after all, she thought.

"Maryam, are they gone?" Ann came down the stairs.

"Don't call me Maryam. And yes, they are gone." Maryam was her name in Persian, the Persian for Mary. She always preferred Mary.

"Do they know any thing about the murderer?" She sat on the couch across from her cousin, the daughter of her maternal uncle.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Why?"

"The murders…….they're kind of strange. They remind me of grandma's stories. You remember them?"

"I forgot every thing related to our country. You should too. What is to remember?" Mary asked. She couldn't care less about her illiterated grandmother's stories. "I think you're a little bit homesick. You're gonna get use to it. Don't worry."

"It's not that." She really didn't have a good feeling about it.

"What? You think that mysterious murderer who kills like an old creature in some stupid old story is going to kill you and pull out all of your hair?"

"I just hope your father comes back home soon." Her uncle was out of town on a trip to meet some customers. He wasn't suppose till next week.

oo0oo

Sam was sitting in the motel room reviewing all his notes from the library when Dean came in with food.

"I hope you have figured out what we're hunting? I'm getting itchy for some action." Dean put the food on the small table.

"Well there is lore in southern Iran about a creature who kills woman in labor by stealing their liver." Sam sighed still looking at his laptop. "Most of the web pages are in Farsi, I couldn't get much, unless it looks like a woman with blond hair."

"Blond hair? Like the woman in the carpet, Right?" Dean sat across from Sam.

"Yes exactly." Sam closed his laptop and reached for the bag of sandwiches.

"We don't need to know anything else as long as we know how to kill it."

"That's exactly our problem. We don't know how to kill it. I couldn't find anything, not on the web nor in the library. I'm not even sure it's the creature that we are after."

"Maybe the girls know something." Dean was thinking about a visit to Mary that besides information could have some other benefits for him.

"Even if they don't know anything about the creature maybe they can help us to translate some of the sources. They are from Iran." Sam said "Ask Mary if her cousin knows anything else."

"We should talk to her in person. Hey, why don't you talk to her while I talk to Mary?" Meaning that I'll have some fun while you get the information.

But Sam didn't care; Dean had the right to have a break once in a while. "Ok, call Mary, we visit them tonight.

Dean called Mary after he finished her burger with extra onions. Luckily she invited both of them to her house for a drink, so no need for him to hook his geek brother to Ann.

oo00oo

It was eight pm when Sam and Dean stopped at Mary's house and get out of the car.

Sam got out of the car first; he cast a glance at the house as he shut the Impala's door. For a second he thought he saw something at the door. When he looked again to see carefully he didn't see anything. He wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like a woman with bleached blond hair and pitch black dress.

"I think I saw something Dean."

"What?"

"It looked liked a blond woman, I saw it at the door."

Dean looked at the house. There was nothing there, and every where was so quite. He went to the truck and opened it; he took out his shot gun and loaded it with salt rounds. Then loaded Sam's shot gun with silver bullet and gave it to him. "We don't know how to kill it, but better safe than sorry."

They both hided their shot guns at their waist band behind them under their jackets.

At the door Dean rang. When they were waiting for someone to open the door Sam felt as if some one is was there watching him. He looked around and was about to tell Dean when Mary opened the door.

"Hi detectives, come in please."

"Hi Mary." Dean walked into the house.

"Hi." Sam greeted too. He was about to walk into the house when a sudden wind blow into the house. It leaved the door wide open. Then suddenly there was nothing again.

Sam looked at Dean, and by the look on his face he could say Dean noticed it too.

"Wow, looks like we have a windy night." Mary said as she closed the door.

She was about to led the guys to living room when they heard a loud scream. It was Ann. Her scream stopped mid way as if she was suffocated and couldn't scream because she had not any breathe left to do so.

"Anahita" Mary called her cousin. Anahita was Ann's name in Persian. The name that she use to call her when they were kids and lived in Iran.

Dean took out his shot gun as he was running toward the living room, Sam fallowed closely.

At the living room in front of the carpet that was on the wall the woman with blond hair and black dress was standing, one of her hands were holding Ann by her hair and her other hand was on the carpet touching the hair of the woman in the carpet.

Dean didn't hesitate to shoot. One, two, three shot, one after another in a rapid sequence. The creature released Ann to hold her hand in front of her. The salt was scattered before it hit her.

Ann hit the ground taking a sharp auditable breathe. A lock of her hair fell from the fingers of the creature.

If rock salt doesn't work on this bitch maybe silver would. Sam shot her in the head. Useless. So he shot her in the heart. Also useless.

The creature moved her hand on the carpet alongside of the hair of the blond woman in the carpet, and then fisted her hand into the carpet. The hair of the woman in picture shone so the hair of the creature. Then with a loud shrill and a wave of her hand she sent all of them flying in the air.

Mary was the first one to hit the wall because she was standing behind Sam and Dean. Sam hit the wall with his back and fell on the floor on his hands. Somehow he could manage to keep his balance until Dean hit the wall and fell on him. They both ended up in heap on the floor.

Some part of Dean's body hit him on the head. Sam wasn't sure which part. his head hit the floor by the force of the impact.

The creature returned her attention to Ann again who was crawling on the ground to get away from her.

Dean got up from Sam. Sam started to get up too. After Dean landing on him Sam wasn't sure which way is up and which way is down, but he was sure of one thing. The hair of the woman in the carpet was the source of creature's power.

"Dean! The carpet." Sam shouted.

Dean didn't need any extra explanation. Sam's shot gun was on the floor in front of them. He took it and shot at the right corner of the tableau carpet. The carpet fell still hanging from its left corner and the creatures hand still on it. Dean then shot at the left corner; it hit the ground and fell forward, the creature lost her touch on it. The front side of the carpet was on the ground and the back side of it was up.

Ann took this chance to get away from the creature and shelter beside her cousin.

The creature took out a dagger from her clothes. Dean shot it away. It was clear that she wasn't very powerful without her hand on the carpet.

Dean felt that now that the creature is not as dangerous as before he should take the girls to the safety first.

"Mary, move. Move!... Out of here." Dean shouted.

Mary helped Ann out of the living room. Dean fallowed them to the door.

The creature used Dean's distraction to go to the carpet again.

Sam saw the creature was trying to lift the carpet. If she could touch the carpet again they were all toasted. So he attacked her, first pushed her away from the carpet then punched her in the face. He was about to punch her again when she cached his wrist firmly.

Sam groaned in pain. He felt his wrist was about to crush. Then he felt his energy was drained from him. He felt tired. The creature held his neck by her other hand and pressed her fingers in his skin. Sam tried to fight her, but he felt his limps are so heavy that they are about to fell off his body.

Mary and Ann get to the door opened it and ran out of the house. Dean watched them getting out of the door. Now he could handle the bitch easier, Dean thought.

Unless when he turned to the creature, she was holding Sam by neck. She was tall, even taller than Sam.

Sam felt there is the hole at the center of his chest which was growing bigger and bigger by moment. The hole grew to claim all of his body. He didn't understand the things that happened next.

Dean was watching when Sam's eyes rolled into his skull and his body went limp in the creature's hands.

Dean shot the rest of silver bullets at her. The only thing he could do,but it didn't do much.

The creature looked at the gun in Dean's hands then released Sam. Then vanished with a hard blow of wind. Dean almost lost his balance when the wind blow at him and out of the house.

Dean ran to Sam who was lying on his side beside the carpet unconscious.

TBC

**So what do you think? Worth continuing? **


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter we learn more about the creature. Limp Sam is beginning, be patience.**

oo0oo

When Dean saw Sam on the floor, he realized his mistake. He shouldn't have leave Sam unprotected when he was still disoriented from the fall.

_Please God let him be ok just this once. I won't let him out of my sight again, I swear._

He hurried to Sam'sside. He put his arm at the nape of Sam's neck and rolled him over in his arm. Sam's head lolled back. Dean shifted his arm under Sam's neck to support the weight of his head.

"Sam." Dean cupped Sam's face in his palm. "Come on Sam wake up." He tapped Sam's chick lightly. "SAM!"

oo0oo

Outside the house Mary and Ann were listening to the sounds inside the house. After the wind blow out of the house there wasn't any sound.

"I guess it's over. She's gone." Mary said. She was holding trembling Ann in her arms.

"I can't believe it. It's real…. It's real, I knew it." Ann sobbed, big tears rolling down her chicks.

"Get yourself together." Mary ordered but Ann continued sobbing. Mary took her by her arms and shook her. "It's gone. Ok? She can't hurt us. She's gone."

Ann stopped sobbing long enough to sigh and look at her cousin.

"We gotta check on the guys. Come on."

Ann wiped away her tears by her sleeve and back of her hand. "Ok."

oo0oo

Mary and Ann came in the house slowly. "Is he Ok?" Mary asked.

All Dean's attention was on Sam, he even didn't look up. "She tried to choke him. His breathing and pulse are ok, but he won't wake up."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No." Even if Sam needed hospital, he would drive him to hospital himself. They didn't need police to get involved.

_Sam please, wake up! You know I hate hospitals. _

"Aghh…." Sam moved his hand to his neck.

"Come on sleepy head time to wake up." Dean encouraged.

"I'm not sleeping." Sam whined.

"I'm not the one who's scattered all over the place like a rag doll." Dean helped him to sit. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you killed the creature?"

"Aaaa… no. didn't' want to take away the fun from you."

"Lucky me for having such a good big brother."

"Your very welcome."

Both of them forgot the girls who were listening to them. Sam, because he was still dizzy and lightheaded. Dean, because he was so relieved to see Sam talking again.

"You guys are brothers? I didn't know it." Mary said.

_Oooubs. _"Well…" Dean tried to make up an explanation for having different family name with his brother.

"Why do you have different family names?" Mary interrupted him.

"We are half brother." Sam tried to cover.

Sam was never a good liar.

By the look on Sam's face, Mary could say he was hiding something. "How did you know a creature or whatever it is would attack us?"

"They are not police." Ann explained flatly. "Police does not know about supernatural living things."

They all looked at her.

"She's right. You were prepared to fight it. Who are you?" Mary asked angrily. She hated to be played with.

If these girls believed something supernatural attacked them, there was no need to lie any more.

"We are hunters." Sam said, "We hunt supernatural thing…. supernatural evil things."

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam."

oo0oo

They were all sitting in the living room. Sam was holding an ice pack on the lump on his forehead. Dean was looking at the girls and they were looking at him quietly. The atmosphere was so tense.

"Look ladies, you tell us what you know about the creature and her connection to the carpet. We figure out a way to kill her. She won't be able to kill any body else and you won't see us again. Every body lives happily ever after."

"How about I call the police, you go to prison and I won't see you again? Ha?" Mary snapped.

"For starters because we saved your ass, and because if you do the creature attacks you and kills both of you this time." Dean said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"There is not such a thing as a creature."

"So why you haven't called the police already?"

"We know the creature is real." Ann said with a shaky voice.

"Shut up Anahita." Mary snapped at her.

"Why? That thing nearly killed me tonight. You can't pretend it's not real." _God her cousin was stubborn._

Ann who up to now seemed to be a quite shy girl, was shouting on top of her lungs at her cousin.

"You don't even know what it is , how could anybody know? These guys can't help us."

"I know what it is. If you just listen to me for a sec….."

"You always think you know every thing, and you're always wrong."

"No, I'm not." Ann's eyes started to get wet.

"Hey girls why don't you calm down and tell us what you know. We find a way to deal with it." Sam suggested.

They both calmed down a little. "My grand mother always told this story about a creature." Ann started in a low voice. "Its name is Aal. They kill woman by taking out their livers. She said one day when her grandfather was working on the land he saw this creature. She was drinking water from a stream. Her grandfather approaches her from behind and cuts her tail of her with his shovel…. Cause their power is in their hair. He wants to kill her, but she begs her not to do so, and promises him if he doesn't she would protect his daughter and grand daughters for seven generation and won't let other Aals to hurt them."

"What did your grand father did?" Dean asked.

"He agreed, but he kept her hair. She had to stay around his grand daughters to protect them."

"So that is why she hunts here. She came here with you." Everything was making sense now Sam thought. "You came here around four years ago?" It was when the first murder happened.

"Yes I did, but Ann came here a few months ago." Mary answered for Ann.

"That's when I brought the carpet with me." Ann added.

"I guess that's why she got more powerful and killed more people." Sam said.

"Because he is closer to the source of her power, the carpet." Dean said it in a way as if he was angry with the poor old carpet. The damn old carpet was the reason his brother got hurt.

"The other night she couldn't kill me because she's supposed to serve me." Mary said. "But why she came here to kill Ann?"

All three of them stared at her, because a moment ago she didn't believe any of it. But it seemed she has put aside her hard headedness and was in the same line with the rest of them.

"What?" Mary asked unknowingly.

Dean looked away from her to ask Ann, "Yeah why she tried to kill you?"

"Mary and me are not from the same generation. Only the daughters or the daughter of our grandfather sons are protected. My mom is protected, but I'm not. I mean only those females who have the same family name as my grand grand father are protected. Besides I guess she came here for the carpet."

"The only question which remains is why the carpet is the source of her power?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"The hair. It's real hair. My grand mother made this carpet when she was a young girl. I guess she used the hair of Aal to craft the hair of the woman in the carpet. This way he could protect the hair from missing or throwing away by next generations who probably didn't believe her story." Ann looked at Marry.

Marry looked away sighing.

"No way, is that real hair?" Sam got up to take a closer look at the carpet. He felt so tired after his encounter with Al or Aal, didn't matter. The girls pronounced it with a long /a/ sound, but for him it was easier to pronounce it Al. His legs felt like he had a marathon lately. He slowly walked to the carpet which was leaned against the wall and touched the hair of the woman in the picture. The hair part was softer than the rest of the carpet.

"The rest of it is from ship hair…. er…Ship fur." Ann said.

Sam felt something is crawling on his lips. He raised her hand to touch his lip and it came down bloody. Another drop of blood fell on his palm when he was looking at the blood on his fingers, then another one.

"Sam! You ok?" Dean could tell something was wrong just by looking at Sam from behind him.

Sam palmed his hand under his face to prevent the blood from dripping on the floor and turned her head to look at Dean.

"Jesus Sam. What the hell?"

"I think I hit my head a little hard."

Dean felt guilty for landing on Sam. That creature was so in trouble, if he could get his hands on her again.

"I'll get a towel." Ann went to the bathroom.

Dean helped Sam to sit on the couch. He took the towel from Ann and gave it to Sam, Sam held it on his nose and mouth.

"Hold it still. It's going to stop soon." _I hope._

TBC

**More limp Sam in next chapter. He can't get away from a close encounter with an Aal so easily.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you very much for reviews. Still waiting for more.**

oo0oo

Sam was in the bathroom leaning over the sink, blood dripping of his nose.

After 15 minutes it was clear that the towel is useless. It was now discarded on the sink bloody. Sam was feeling light headed for a good major of time now.

"Sam, is it better?"

"Yeah, it's not bleeding as bad as before now."

A few more slow drips and finally it was over.

Sam washed his face and was about to exit the bathroom when suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him. He swayed.

Dean was behind him to catch him in time. Sam's face was pale and his movements were lethargic.

"Do you want to lay on the couch?"

"Yeah." It was almost a whisper.

Dean was confused. Sam wasn't a person to have nosebleed without any reason. His gut was telling him that it is not going to end well.

"Here." Ann gave dean a glass of a light orange liquid. "It's a sweet syrup. He has lost a lot of blood. I think his blood pressure is low, sugar is good for his blood pressure."

She was right Sam's dizziness was because of low blood pressure which has been caused by blood loss.

"Thanks."

"Sam, drink it first then lay here."

Sam took the glass, but Dean supported the weight of it while he drank all of it. It tasted like orange juice, but it was sweater. He then lay on the couch on his side and closed his eyes. _God he was exhausted._

Ann sat on the opposite couch beside Mary.

"Now what?" Mary asked in a low voice, she didn't want to disturb Sam.

"We have to find a way to kill it." Dean answered.

"Find a way? I thought you hunt supernatural. You don't know how to kill them?" Mary raised her voice a little.

"We do. But every supernatural thing has its own weakness. For example we kill werewolves by silver bullets." Dean looked at Ann, "Do you know how we should kill her?"

"No." Ann answered sadly. "My grand ma didn't say any thing about it."

"Are you sure? Any thing else? It may be helpful." If Ann couldn't help, finding a way to kill the creature would be so hard. Sam has searched every possible source earlier.

"Am I sure? I would remember if she told me anything, I've hared this story more than one thousand time. She would tell this story to anyone who would listen, and I always was there to here it over and over again."

Dean sighed loudly.

Ann hesitated a moment. "Can't we make up a way to kill it? I mean how you understood you should kill werewolves by silver bullet?"

"We didn't figure it out. Someone else did….Well we research through books and other sources. There are so many books about supernatural."

"Well then, how did THEY know it?" Ann asked curiously. "I mean there must be a way to discover it."

Dean almost laughed._ This girl was so like Sam, always questioning and analyzing everything, always willing to know the reason behind every thing._

Mary rolled her eyes, "How he's supposed to know? Stop asking stupid questions."

"It's not stupid. I'm just trying to save my life." She hated to sound stupid, and Mary made him look like a dumb person in front of Sam and Dean, especially Sam.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." He remembered Sam when he was younger and he wouldn't stop asking questions until he drove their dad crazy. In fact he hasn't change a bit. "Sammy here is a questioner too."

"I heard you." Sam began to sit. He felt better, but still it wasn't easy. "I found some sources about the creature in Persian, I guess you can help me to translate them, maybe we can figure out how to kill it."

"Easy Tiger. Right now you should rest. We do it tomorrow." Dean stood up, "But before we go I need to take care of that carpet, let's see what that bitch can do without her hair."

"You're leaving us alone?" Ann didn't want to be alone, she was so scared. "I feel like a coward, but I'm really scared. What if she attacks us again?"

"Don't worry. I don't think she would, not tonight anyway. Besides I salt all the doors before leaving."

The girls stared at him confused.

"Evil thing can't enter a circle of salt." Dean added quickly.

"Oh, yeah salt. Salt has anti evil qualities." Ann said enthusiastically, as if she just discovered something really important, "My people believe that salt can protect you from evil eye and becoming sick by the negative energy of others."

"Well the fantastic Mr. Salt." Dean shrugged. "I need some salt."

oo0oo

30 minutes later all the doors and windows were salted, and Dean was in the backyard with Mary ready to salt and burn the carpet.

Sam was at the house with Ann. He was somewhere between a restless sleep and awareness. Ann was looking at Mary and Dean from inside the house; she didn't feel secure enough to leave the house.

oo0oo

"My father is going to kill me for this." Mary said while Dean was pouring gas on the carpet.

When Dean finished with gas, Mary handed him the container of salt. Dean salted the carpet, careful to cover the 'hair part'. He then brought out a match from his jacket's pocket, lit it and throw it on the carpet.

Yellow flames swallowed the carpet instantly. It was burning with a thick smock and a bad smell.

Dean watched the carpet consuming by fire. _If I'm lucky enough the bitch would die after her hair is burned. _

Yeah, lucky enough. And when was the last time Dean Winchester got lucky?

oo0oo

At the house behind Ann Sam frowned in his sleep. He felt he's hot, very hot. He opened his eyes and looked around. Ann was looking out. He tried to sit up.

_Where was Dean?_

Before he could open his mouth to ask, he felt his energy was drained from him, just like when the Al was chocking him. He whimpered and slowly laid back on the couch. He didn't feel strong enough to sit. He felt he's hot inside and cold outside. "Dean!"

"Sam, are you ok?" Ann approached him. "Do you want me to call your brother?"

Sam couldn't hear her, because suddenly he felt something sharp was piercing through his brain from one ear to another. "Aaagh…"

Sam held his head with both his hands and curled up to himself. Now he was feeling hot outside and freezing inside.

"Dean!" Ann shouted from inside the house.

Dean looked at the house to see Ann's worried face at the window.

"Dean, your brother…" she didn't need to finish her sentence. Dean ran to house.

"Stay here, make sure it burns entirely." Dean shouted to Mary as he was running.

Dean entered the house, careful not to disturb the salt line. "Sam." He said panting.

He kneed beside the couch and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't acknowledge him, his eyes were closed tight and he obviously was in pain.

"What happened?" Dean asked Ann.

"I…. I don't know. He was sleeping when…when he woke up and he was in pain." She was frightened.

Sam started to tremble. "Deeaan."

"Sam! Talk to me." Dean tilted his head to an angle to see Sam's face.

"My… myhead… Dean." Sam slurred.

oo0oo

Outside Mary was watching the carpet burning. It was almost burned up and flames were shrinking. When the flames reduced enough Mary could see the residue of the carpet.

"Oh, my god!"

The hair part of the carpet was completely intact. It was shining under the light of remaining flames.

She turned toward the house. "Dean!!!" when she looked back at the direction of the carpet. Al was there standing a few feet from the fire. Mary panicked; she took a few steps backward.

oo0oo

Sam's trembling got worse. He was shaking uncontrollably now. Dean's heart was jumping up and down in his chest; he didn't know what to do. Sam was in pain and Dean had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Dean!!!" Mary's frightened shout came from outside.

_God what now?_

He hesitated to leave Sam.

"Dean, the Aal… she's here." Mary shouted again.

Dean was torn apart between staying with his brother and getting that bitch.

"I'm coming." He stood up and dashed outside.

oo0oo

Al took a step forward; she had a vicious smile on her face. Her black dress was swaying in the wind.

Mary started to run; she couldn't stand that sadistic smile any more.

Dean came out of the house; Mary ran and stood behind him. They couldn't do anything but stand there and watch Al to advance the ashes of the carpet and pick up the shining blond hair from the ground.

The moment Al touched the hair Sam cried out in pain. Dean was so pissed he could attack the creature with his bare hand. He ran to creature, he was going to rip off that bitch's head with his teeth.

But before Dean can come close enough to do so, she disappeared in the darkness. A sudden blow of wind was the only thing he could reach.

Sam body went lax on the couch as unconsciousness took him down into darkness.

Dean hurried back in the house to check on Sam. Dean felt as if someone spilled a huge bucket of ice cold water on him, from head to toe, when he realized Sam's pain was connected to Al. what he was going to do now that the creature was more powerful.

TBC

**Who knows what the sweetest thing in the world is for a fanfiction writer? **

**Yes exactly. Reviews, especially good ones.**

**Albeit feel free to point out the mistakes and parts that you don't like or like.**


	5. Chapter 5

There are days in my life that I come to realize how much my life sucks. And today is one of those days. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I'll try to forget about my real life.

oo0oo

Dean ran to living room where Sam was laying on the couch out cold.

"Sammy." Dean said in low desperate voice.

What if his brother was dead? What if he killed his brother by making a stupid mistake? He decided to burn the carpet without considering the possible dire consequences. Why he wasn't like Sam? Why he didn't investigate everything before taking actions?

He regretted all the times that he called Sam 'geek at that moment'. Sam was sick for a few hours and he managed to screw things so badly.

All these thoughts violated his mind in a few seconds before he got to Sam.

He put his fingers on Sam's neck to check his pulse. He kept his trembling fingers there for a few moments and released the breath that he was holding out of fear. Fear of losing the only thing and only one in his life that mattered.

Sam's pulse was weak and slow, but still there. Thanks God for that. Now if he could only wake Sam up.

"Sam…SAM!"

Nothing.

"Sammy!"

Sam's body was cold when Dean touched his chick. He then checked Sam's hand for temperature and squeezed Sam's hand in his. It was even colder.

"We have to take him to the hospital,….. it's not far away." Mary said fearfully. Dean looked so scary and angry, he was like a dangerous injured snake, ready to bite and release his venom.

"You think hospital can help him?" he said louder than he intended to, "That bitch is doing it to him, we gotta kill her."

"Yeah I know, but until then your brother needs help." Ann said hastily.

Dean didn't answer. He was considering his choices.

"Look, you get your brother help, Marry and me go through sources that are in Persian to see if we can find a way to kill it."

Dean made up hid mind. "Ok. Check all the old mythological books which are online. Check every webpage that is available. Every thing you can find, ok?"

"Ok, Don't worry my cousin here is a book worm, I guess we can manage it." Mary said pointing to Ann.

"Yeah, she's right….. not the book worm part anyway." Ann tried to reassure Dean.

"Can you get me a blanket, please?"

"I'll bring you one." Ann hurried upstairs.

oo0oo

Dean drove to hospital with Sam in back sit, wrapped up in a blanket. At the ER a doctor and 2 nurses drove away his brother on a gurney after asking some questions.

Dean told them his brother fell of a few steps, hit his head and face, had a bad nose bleed, felt dizzy and tired and became unconscious after that. He just forgot about the bruises that were forming around Sam's neck, where Aal had her fingers less than 2 hours ago.

After doing all the formality he was waiting for news about Sam in waiting area of hospital. He was sure doctors can't help his brother much. They weren't expert in supernatural, even though he wished they were.

Dean was wondering what the girls were doing.

"Mr. Anderson!" Sam's doctor called. He was a tall blond man in his mid forties.

Dean stood up and approached the doctor, "Call me Dean."

"Dean, I'm Dr. Morgan. I treated your brother." They shook hand.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked with concern.

"You said your brother fell off steps?"

Dean hated people who answer his questions with questions, especially when he was worried about Sam. "Yes."

"How about his neck? Why is his neck so bruised, Dean?"

_That guy is a major jack ass_. "We had a bar fight this afternoon…" He knew it sounded lame, but if he could play it cool the guy would buy it. So he added, "That son of bitch, if I see him again I make him kisses his own ass." He tried to look angry by thinking about that bitch.

"If you tell me the truth I can help your brother better. There is no need to lie."

Just when he thought he is busted doctor Morgan added, "Why you didn't tell us you were in a bar fight at the beginning? Instead of making up a story about fallin."

"Is my brother going to be ok?" Dean said with a sigh.

"He will be. He lost a lot of blood because of that nose bleed. His blood pressure was low when he came here, we've gave him medication for that. His blood pressure is still a little low, other than that he's doing just fine… we're keeping him overnight for observation; he should use medication after he's released, iron supplied medication mostly, and a rich nutrient diet."

Dean was relieved and 'surprised'. "That's it? Just blood loss? He'll be fine tomorrow?" he asked still having difficulty believing the doctor. He was pretty sure that Sam's bad condition was related to Al and doctors can't find what is wrong with him, because it's supernatural.

"I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be." Dr. Morgan said flatly.

"Can I see my brother?"

"I'll send a nurse to take you to your brother."

"Thanks."

Dr. Morgan turned to leave.

"Uh… doctor." Dean had to be sure of a little thing before he could relax. "My brother had a headache before he lost consciousness. Is it normal?"

"Yeah, with low blood pressure and blood loss it's normal."

oo0oo

It was almost 2AM. Sam's room wasn't so light, only a dim light over his bed.

Sam had an IV on the back of his right hand, a canola under his nose and a clip on his finger to measure his blood's oxygen. The room has a window; there was a big couch under it. There also was a chair beside the bed. Dean sat on it watching Sam. Sam's head was tilted to left toward Dean. He was pale and had black circles around his eyes.

Dean exhaled loudly. Now that Sam was sleeping peacefully, he could relax. He called Mary and told her that Sam was doing fine, and asked about their progress.

oo0oo

Next morning Dean was sleeping on the couch when the girls came to visit. He woke up when Mary touched his shoulder and called his name.

"Hi girls. Did you find anything?" Dean asked before he even opens his eyes fully.

He sat on the couch and rubbed his face with both hands before yawning.

"Hi Dean." Mary sat on the couch beside Dean. "There wasn't much to look, but we found a few things."

"What things?"

"First of all she survives on eating female liver. She mostly steals pregnant women liver, because they are more vulnerable…."

"That much we figured out."

"......we know that she can't pass Iron door frames or windows. And that it was a tradition in some parts of Iran to keep iron things with a woman in labor to scare Al away."

"Anything else?"

"She only attacks at night." Ann said where she was standing.

"Ann found a story named Aal, its writer was a rural man who only wrote stories about facts of his rural life. So we figured out the way they protected themselves in the story may be real."

"Well. How did they protect themselves?" Dean asked curiously.

"I feel so stupid, but Ann and me….. we carry iron with us." Mary took out some nails out of her pocket to show Dean.

"We're not sure it works, but it's the only thing we've got."

Dean remembered last night in the living room Aal looked at his gun before escaping, as if she was scared of it or something.

"So iron is her weakness." Dean said thoughtfully.

Ann was looking at Sam who was still sleeping. "Is your brother gonna be ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"I feel so bad; it's my fault he's here."

"It's our job, besides that bitch is going to pay for it."

As if Sam felt that the conversation was about him, he chose that moment to awake.

Dean hurried to his side. "Sam, you awake?"

"No." Sam closed his eyes. "I'm still sleeping. I'm tired."

"You scared the shit out of me last night. Wake up bitch."

"Ok jerk." Sam opened his eyes and started to sit.

"You do that again and I kill you personally."

"Yeah I love you too."

"Hi Sam." The girls both greeted Sam.

"Look, we gotta go, I called one of my friends in Iran last night, she promised to go to library and research about the creature there. I think we can find more information there. Online sources really suck in my country." Ann said with a smile.

"I hope you get better soon, Sam." Mary said as they got prepared to leave.

"Thanks. You too take care."

"Call me if you learn anything." Dean demanded.

"Ok, bye."

"What happened to me last night?" Sam asked after the girls left.

"You fainted like a girl because of blood loss." Dean said with sarcasm.

"Because of a nose bleed, you're kidding me?"

"Do I look like someone who is in the mood for joking?" Dean tried to put a serious face on.

"I had worse bleeding before, but I never felt so sick and weak. I feel like I'm being shot three times."

Dean started to worry again. "Do you think it's the creature?" _Please say no._

"I don't know. I hope not." Sam laid on the pillow again and closed his eyes. "We should kill that creature as soon as possible."

"Sam! That creature got back her hair." dean said in low voice and tried to sound flat.

"WHAT?" Sam bolted up.

TBC

Next chapter: Sam and Dean have to find a way to kill the creature. More limp Sam and worried Dean to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espesial thanks to my wonderful Beta, Supernaturaldh.**

Last chapters: Sam and Dean hunt a creature which they can find no record of in the sources that they research. As part of their research they meet two girls who are from another country. With their knowledge they come to understand the creature's name is Aal and she looks like a woman with blond hair. The girls' grand grand father has captured this Aal, which kills woman by cutting out their liver, but then Aal promises to protect his daughters for seven generation if he doesn't kill her, and he frees her but keeps her hair. The girls' grand mother tries to protect the hair from missing by using the hair to craft a carpet and always tells her grand daughters that the carpet brings them luck. When they bring the carpet to U.S Aal comes to us and begins to hunt.

Sam has an encounter with the creature and, he becomes sick. Meanwhile Dean tries to destroy the monster by burning her hair, the source of her power. But it doesn't work and the creature gets back her hair, Sam gets sicker. The creature is more powerful now and the girls are helping Sam and Dean to find a way to kill the creature.

oo0oo

Sam and Dean left the hospital after Sam was discharged and Dean got his medication. Sam has said he didn't need the meds, but Dean wasn't so sure. Dean thought Sam was sicker than he wanted to admit. He was still pale and had dark circles around his eyes.

Sam and Dean were in Impala driving to Mary and Ann's house. Dean cast a brief glance at Sam, he was frowning; his right hand was on his forehead rubbing it.

"Are you ok?" Dean said looking at the road.

"I would be better if Al didn't have back her hair so easily."

"How was I supposed to know fire doesn't work on that bitch?" Dean tried to sound innocent.

"Research Dean, that's what it's for." Sam said abruptly.

"You would do the same thing; we always salt and burn the objects which are related to _evil things_." No matter how much it was Dean's fault, he would never admit it to Sam.

Sam just shook his head annoyed. Arguing with Dean was not getting him anywhere especially when he had a headache which was getting steadily worse by the moment.

oo0oo

They arrived to Mary and Ann's house around noon. When Mary opened the door, a good smell hit Dean's nose.

"Ummm…that smells delicious." Dean said rubbing his stomach.

"It's just Ann cooking up something in the kitchen." Mary said with a smile. "Come in."

"I'm sure Dean doesn't care what it is as long as it's greasy and has red meat in it." Sam told Mary.

Ann came out of kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."

"No, thanks…." Sam began to say.

"Hungry? I'm starving… I need a serious refueling." Dean interrupted him, already moving toward the kitchen.

oo0oo

"This is delicious…. (Chewing food)…. I haven't eaten anything like this in years."

Unlike Dean, Sam didn't like it a bit. The smell made him feel sick. He was hungry, but no matter how he tried he couldn't even taste it.

"Sam, why don't you eat? Is it that bad you can't even have a bite." Ann hated to see that Sam didn't seem to like her cooking.

"No, no it's delicious.... it's just me, I'm not that hungry." Sam said hastily.

It was so obvious he was lying to her. "I can get you something from the refrigerator if you…….."

"No thanks, I'm just not hungry." Even thinking about eating made him feel like throwing up.

"At least take your medicine." Dean told Sam.

Dean was worried about Sam, but Sam had never had an appetite like Dean.

Sam took his medication as well as two Tylenol for his headache.

oo0oo

After lunch they started to work on the sources Ann's friend had sent her from a library. It was mostly copies of book pages in Persian. Ann helped Sam and translated the words for him. Mary helped Dean.

They were working hard to find a way to kill Aal. They read and studied page after page. They went through encyclopedias, folklore, and mythology books.

"Look here Sam, it says Als are scared of iron and black animals attract them, they could be mostly found with black dogs, ships, horses or cows." Ann read from a page. "It says some people tried to enslave them in iron cages to make them use their powers and keep other evil forces away, but they all died after a few days."

"So iron not only keeps them away, it also can kill them." Looks like we're getting somewhere, he thought.

Sam took a deep breath. He felt as if he was suffocating and there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. And if it wasn't enough, whenever he opened his mouth to talk he felt nauseous. But they had more important things to do right now. They had to kill Al before she had a chance to kill anybody else tonight.

"Dean! Did you understand anything else?"

"I think we should take her down with an iron bullet. Right?" Dean answered.

"I think I have a better idea." Sam said.

"What?"

"We should trap her first."

oo0oo

After Sam explained his plan to them, Dean left to get some supplies and some animal black skin. They had learned that people has used black skin or fur and young girls as a bait for them for years.

Sam stayed with girls.

Dean knew Sam still didn't feel good. He made him stay and rest. He hoped Sam got better soon.

Dean came back a few hours later with some heavy iron chain and bullets.

"Where is Sam? Is he ok?" Dean asked when he didn't see Sam any where in sight.

"He said he was ok," Mary answered. "But he didn't seem very well. He's up stairs resting."

Dean went up stairs to check on Sam. Sam was sleeping on a king size bed, His back was toward Dean. He had heavy blanket on him, but the room wasn't cold. _Not a good sign. _The older brother sat on the edge of the bed. Sam's face was coated with sweet. Dean touched his forehead with back of his hand. He was definitely running a fever. _What is going on with you little brother?_

Sam woke up with the touch. He pushed back Dean's hand away and rolled to his back, "I'm fine."

To prove himself wrong he shivered under the blanket.

"Yeah, I can see that?"

"Did you get what we needed?" Sam started to sit up.

"Don't change the subject. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" Sam said abruptly then he continued defeated in a low voice, "…. I guess I'm just coming down with something, don't worry I'll be fine."

"It's time for your medicine. Do you want some Tylenol as well?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Dean came back to the room with a glass of water and Sam's medication. He sat on the edge of bed and handed 4 pills and a glass of water to Sam.

Sam took all of them together and drank half of the water Dean had given him.

"You should rest. I'll take the bastard out by myself tonight."

"No way. I'm coming with you. I can't leave you with this tricky bastard, you're gonna screw things up again."

"I won't screw up, and you're sick. I can't take you with me, you can't help."

"I just feel a little under the weather and you need me." Sam insisted.

Dean raked his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "Ok, tell you what. I bring you some soup if you eat it all you can come with me."

"Ok." Sam said reluctantly.

"And if you manage to get hurt, I kill you nice and slow. Ok?"

"Whatever."

"I mean it Sam." Dean said seriously.

"Ok. Happy now?"

Nothing about it could make Dean feel worse.

oo0oo

After Sam ate a bowl of soup miserably and unwillingly, they waited for darkness.

Sam was feeling better, but he knew it was just the effect of Tylenol. Dean and Mary were sitting at the table in the dining room. Dean was preparing the guns that they needed for tonight. He was cleaning them and Mary was helping him.

"So which one is my gun?" Mary asked looking at the guns on the table.

"What? No, no, you're not coming with us. We can't take care of you when we're hunting. It's dangerous, for you and us." Dean started to load a gun.

"You need us. Al won't show up if you don't have bait." Mary argued.

"We have enough black skin." Dean said cockily.

"It won't work; if we come we have better chance to capture it. I read it in one of the books myself. Besides it was our grand father who screwed things in first place. If he had killed the Al none of this would have happened."

"You are not coming."

"We are." Mary said stubbornly.

"No, you aren't." Dean repeated. If this girl was stubborn, he was more stubborn.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES."

oo0oo

Ann sat o the couch that Sam was sitting on and offered Sam a glass of something almost transparent.

They could here Dean and Mary arguing in the dining room.

"It helps your appetite. I always drink it when I lose my appetite." Ann said as she gave the glass to Sam.

Sam took it. It smelled very good, like the scent of a flower.

"It smells so good."

"It's made of Narang tree blooms. It's so useful for body."

Sam took a sip. It tasted good too.

"Our city is famous for its Narang trees. The smells of its blooms makes you crazy in spring, like….. like you're drunk." Ann said. It was obvious she missed her home so much.

"You like your home, don't you?" Sam said with a smile.

"I love it." Ann said sadly.

"So why are you here?" Sam was curious.

"My parents wanted me to come here."

"Why did you come, if you didn't want to?"

"If there is something I've learned in my life, it's you can't fight your family. It only brings more pain for your family and you." Ann paused and sighed then continued, "You think you're right, and you really are. But you just can't fight and prove yourself right, it won't work." Ann remembered how much her family didn't care about what she wanted, how useless her arguing, begging and fighting with her family was. He remembered how she just stopped fighting at a point when he realized it was useless. And just did what they wanted.

She was right. Sam remembered his dream about a normal life and how it turned out to be a tragedy for him. Maybe he shouldn't have dreamed about it without his father's approval. Maybe then his father wouldn't die thinking that he hated him. Maybe he would have the chance to show his father how much he really loved him.

"How about you? Helping people must be something you're proud of." Ann asked.

"I'm not proud of myself." Sam whispered.

"You should be." Ann said immediately, "I don't know what t is that bugs you, but you are a hero. How many people put their lives in danger to save other's without any expectations? …….Don't blame every thing on yourself."

Sam looked at her; now that she was close enough Sam could see how beautiful and innocent she looked. She has very long beautiful eyelashes. Her eyes were sparkling with something like compassion and wisdom. She couldn't be more than 22, but she talked like she had so many experiences with life, like she knew everything about life.

"You're one of those girls who can make any man in the world happy." Sam said.

She smiled shyly.

"Ok, but you do what ever I tell you to do." Dean shouted from dining room.

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER: **The big hunt and Dean has to make a difficult decision about Sam's life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One thanks to those who added the story in their alert list.**

**Two thanks to those who added me to their alert list.**

**Three thanks to those who added the story to their favorite stories list.**

**Four thanks to those who added me in their favorite authors list.**

**A bunch of thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Special thanks to my beta.**

oo0oo

The hunt began. Their plan was simple, trapping Al in an iron chain circle before killing her. Sam figured if Al couldn't pass through iron door frames, she couldn't pass iron chain too.

The boys chose a jungle area near the town to trap Al and kill her.

They put the chains on the ground in the shape of a circle, but not a complete circle. The two ends of the chain were still apart. One end of the chain was with Sam, and Dean had the other. They would close the circle when Al entered it.

Then they covered the chain with black ship fur, so the Al wouldn't sense the iron. If things went on according to plan, they would kill Al easily.

All four of them had guns with iron bullets. Dean seriously doubted that Mary and Ann could use the guns when necessary, but he was also sure it wouldn't be necessary.

Mary and Ann were standing at the center of the chain circle, in the middle of all furs, waiting for Al to show up.

They all were waiting impatiently for the hunt to end, but more than any one Sam wanted it to be over, not because he hated Al, because he just wanted a warm bed to sleep in. He still felt tired and worn out, his whole body was aching and his headache was now an unmerciful throbbing in the right side of his head. He leaned against the tree that he was hiding behind, praying that Al would show up soon.

Dean was behind another tree about fifteen feet away. He had an eye on the girls and another eye on his brother. He noticed that Sam wasn't very well, and was leaning on the tree. _We need a break after we send this bitch where she belongs. I have to make sure Sam is one hundred percent before we start hunting again._

oo0oo

Sam was looking at the girls who were sitting on the ground after getting tired of standing, when he felt a breeze on his hot and clammy skin. Soon it turned to a wind; a few leaves swirled in the air. Immediately Al appeared in the darkness, near the girls in the circle. She stood there looking intently at the girls.

Ann and Mary both raised their guns, but waited for Sam and Dean to close the circle first. If iron bullets couldn't kill her immediately and she escaped they would lose their chance for killing her for ever.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Now."

Sam didn't need to be told twice, he started to run toward Dean with the chain in his hand, but he didn't realize how weak he felt until he began to run.

He fell hard on the ground with his second step. His feet were heavy, so heavy that he couldn't move them to stand up again.

Fortunately Dean was close enough to get to Sam in time before Al could figure out what was going on and escape.

Dean sat beside Sam on the ground he put the two ends of chain together and closed the circle, then turned to girls, "get out of the circle now." He shouted.

The girls ran out of the circle in the direction of the brothers. Before Al can even comprehend that under the ship fur was iron, the girls were safely out of circle, and she was trapped. She was more powerful with her hair but her powers didn't work in the circle of iron.

Dean helped Sam to sit. Sam looked at his palms that have taken the brunt. They were sore and bleeding from a few little spots. His hands were shaking so hard. He rubbed his palm together to clean them off from dry leaves, dirt and small broken pieces of wood.

Al was looking around desperate to find a way out of the circle. She looked at them with anger and hate in her eyes when she finally understood there is no way out. Only God knows what she would do to them if she could use her powers.

Dean raised his gun to shoot her and end all of this once for all. "Rot in hell, bitch!"

"If you want your brother to die, kill me now." Al would always make a hole to escape through when necessary, this time was no exception.

Dean froze from fear for a moment, "You can't hurt anybody, not any more." _She's bluffing._

"Yeah I can't, but the poison in his blood can." She said confidently.

Poison? What?

When Sam was poisoned? Dean remembered last night when Sam had the encounter with Al; he had started to feel sick after that. He had gotten hospitalized for a freaking nose bleed. _I must have known it._

"You're bluffing." Dean knew he shouldn't believe an evil son of bitch without any reasons.

"You know that I'm not. Last night my fingers around you're your sweet little brother's neck…. Ring any bells?" She sounded so sure. As long as she had the cure she was safe. "I have the cure. If you let me go I will give the cure to you."

Sam started to lean against Dean. Even sitting was a hard thing to do. The older brother cradled Sam's shoulders with his left arm. Sam's chest hurt and he couldn't seem to take deep breathes.

"Kill him Dean." Mary said angrily. "Don't make the same mistake my grand father made."

"Mistake?" Al glared at her, "If it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't even be here. Your mother would have died the night she gave birth to your older brother. Your grand father did the right thing."

"You tricky bitch," Dean said through clenched teeth. If angry looks at hatred could kill anybody, Al would drop dead on the spot.

"Yeah, I am tricky. How do you think I survived up until now? If I wasn't wise I wouldn't be the last of my species."

"I'll kill you myself, if it's the last thing I do in my life." Dean so wanted to squeeze the trigger and kill her right now, but how he could risk his little brother's life? If Al has poisoned Sam, only she had the cure.

"I don't think so, unless you want your brother to taste his own blood before he dies with excruciating pain. Or do you want to see your brother begging you to kill him, because he can't take the pain anymore?" Al said with venom in her voice.

More than any thing Dean wanted to make the deal and save Sam, but if he freed Al she would continue killing girls and he may never find her again to eliminate her.

Al could sense why Dean was doubtful. "I'll leave here. There are always far smaller villages to hunt in and you won't even hear about me again, I promise."

Dean had no choice. He couldn't let his brother die; he had to save Sam no matter what. He would never fail in the most important job in his life, taking care of his little brother.

He looked at Sam's face. His skin was coated with sweat and he was panting hard. His eyes were closed. He looked so innocent and young.

Dean lowered his gun.

"Dean, don't do this." Sam slurred with unfocused half closed eyes. "Kill her."

"No Sam. I can't."

"Dean, please." Sam begged. "I don't want any body else to die because of me."

He looked at Dean; his eyes were shining with unshed tears, begging Dean to kill Al.

"Sam it's not your fault mom died, how many times I have to tell you?" Dean said in a soft voice.

"Mom died because of me, so did Jess and dad." A tear rolled down his chick. "God knows how many people died because of me." If he wasn't special and YED didn't want him none of them would have died.

"I won't let you die…. You can't leave me alone." Dean cleaned his teary eyes quickly. "You can't get rid of me so easily."

Dean's mind was made up, and nothing could change it.

TBC

**Please take a minute and review this story. Your opinion is appriciated whatever it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

There is always this big question about life: Is life fair? Is there a reason for bad things which happen to us? Why some people's life is harder than others? Why most of the time awful things happen to those who don't deserve it.

No one knows why we are who we are, and why we are where we are, or why bad thing happen to us. So no one can say that life is fair.

oo0oo

Dean had enslaved Al in the basement of Mary's father house with the iron chains. His hope was to find a way to cure Sam before it was too late. He could kill Al after that, but right now he wasn't sure there was a cure.

If he couldn't find a way to cure Sam, then, he would make the deal with Al.

Making this decision wasn't an easy one; Dean had to watch Sam in pain until he found a way. It was likely that at the end, he would have to make the deal. His brother would be in pain until then - for no reason.

Sam begged him to kill Al on the spot.

Keeping Al until they found a way was the only thing Dean could do. He didn't want to make Sam feel any guiltier than he already did.

What else he could do? Dean knew how Sam felt; he knew Sam couldn't forgive himself if Al killed more innocent people. He knew Sam never could find someone else to blame, Sam would blame himself.

Dean knew Sam shouldn't blame himself, because it was the Yellow Eyed Demon who had killed their mother; he had killed Jess. Sam had done nothing. It wasn't Sam's fault that the Demon killed their grandparents and made their mother make a deal for their father's life. He wasn't even born yet when the YED had turned his world upside down. Well screw that…

As far as Sam was concerned he was a kid with a golden heart, he never wanted to harm anybody. Sam didn't have the spirit to kill a little ant while walking on the pavement. All of this had happened because Sam was special. It wasn't fair, he felt guilty for something that he hadn't any control over. It wasn't fair that they had to grow up without their mother, their father. And Dad, well, he'd told Dean to kill Sam - if he couldn't save him.

If there was a God, Dean thought, he wasn't a fair God.

oo0oo

Dean helped Sam upstairs in on of the empty bedrooms. He had taken his little brother's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. By the time they reached the bed Sam was panting harshly, a fine layer of sweat coating his face. They sat at the edge of the bed. Dean maneuvered Sam's arm over his head and helped him out of his jacket before laying him against the saggy mattress on his side.

Mary and Ann were down stairs, preparing some supplies to take care of Sam and find a way to cure him.

Dean touched Sam's forehead. He was burning up. Dean covered his little brothers shivering body with the blanket.

Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his brother's face when he asked him to kill Al, maybe this way it was easier for him to make his decision and kill Al.

"Dean!"

"Yeah, Sammy. Do you need any thing?" Dean's voice was very concerned.

"Kill Al……. please." Sam begged.

"I will, after you get well."

"There isn't an antidote, you know it. You just want to make a deal with her to save me. You shouldn't Dean. She is going to kill people." Sam said with a trembling voice.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked sharply. "……You want me to let you die when I can save you?" his lower lip trembled.

Sam opened his eyes and looked his brother in the eye. His chest felt so tight that it was hard to talk. "What if she kills a mom and her children have to live like us….. without a mom…." He looked away. "Besides the world is a better place without me."

Dean looked Sam in eye. His eyes were filled with tear. There were six billion people in the world who had a chance of living normal, why didn't his brother get to? Tears fell from his eyes without even blinking.

"We save people's life Sammy…how…" His voice hitched. "How is your death going to make this stupid planet a better place?….." He paused. "What should I do to spend a day without any affliction? Why should we suffer each and every day?" Dean asked himself, he didn't realize he had said it out loud.

His life was a living hell after their father's death. He not only had to deal with the fact that his father went to hell for him, he had to listen to his father voice in his head telling him to kill the most important person in his life if he couldn't save him every hour and minute of day. He had thought when he killed YED everything would be alright, so not true. Now they had to deal with a whole new level of problems. Their life had always gotten harder, not easier.

Sam started crying. He was the reason of his brother's sufferings. All the other children bring joy for their family; he had always brought misery to his family, even before he was born. "I'm sorry." He sniffed and continued crying.

Dean leaned toward Sam. The younger Winchester hooked his arms around Dean and held him tightly.

Dean put his arms around Sammy's waist and pulled him in a hug.

They sat on the bed, Sam's head on Dean's shoulder and Dean's head on Sam's.

"It's not your fault Sammy. It's not…" Dean trailed off, crying harder.

oo0oo

Mary and Ann were running all around the house gathering things. Ann took the first aid kit, one extra blanket and Sam's laptop. Mary gathered all the books and copies they had researched earlier that day. They had to go through them again, maybe they could find something.

They both went upstairs with the things they had gathered in their hands. Mary was about to knock when she heard the boys talking.

"_What if she kills a mom and her children have to live like us….. without a mom…. besides the world is a better place without me." _

"_We save people's life Sammy…how… How is your death going to make this stupid planet a better place….. What should I do to spend a day without any affliction? Why should we suffer each and every day?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault Sam. It's not…"_

Mary looked at Ann who was trying hard to keep her emotions at bay. She sighed hearing Sam and Dean's crying in the room.

Ann wanted to start sobbing right there, but she had promised herself she would never cry in front of others and show her weakness. She put the blanket with the first aid kit and the laptop on top of it on the floor and went down stairs quietly. She couldn't see them like this, she wasn't strong enough.

Mary waited a few more minutes and then knocked.

oo0oo

Mary was sitting at a small table at the corner of room going through the books and copies uselessly. Dean was sitting on a chair beside Sam's bed.

Sam was in a restless sleep, just because Dean had drugged him with some heavy pain killers.

Dean brushed Sam's damp hair away from his eyes and put another ice pack on his forehead.

Sam tossed his head to escape from the icy cold offending object. Dean kept the ice pack in place by his right hand and put his left hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort him. If Sam's fever rose higher he would have a convulsion and this wasn't something Dean wanted to deal with right now.

Sam coughed weakly and tossed his head again. "kil'her De…(cough) ….Deeeaa… please. … (Cough)(Cough)…..no!…."

"Sam!" Dean called hesitantly. He wasn't sure Sam was having a nightmare or he was coherent enough to ask him to kill Al. Not that he was going to listen to him and kill Al, but he needed to be sure Sam wasn't caught in a ruthless nightmare.

Sam rolled to his side toward Dean and coughed again, this time it was stronger. Within a few seconds his breathing got faster and he started to wheeze. It was obvious breathing was getting harder for him.

"Sam, wake up!"

Dean put the ice pack on the night stand and turned Sam to his back so he could breathe easier. Sam took a deep breath just to start coughing again. He tried to take a breath in between the coughs, but his efforts were cut short by another cough. His face turned red and his lips began to turn blue.

Dean was lost; he didn't know what to do to ease his brother's pain.

"Help him sit, it helps him." Mary said as he was walking closer.

Dean helped Sam to sit up and tried to soothe him by rubbing his back in circles.

One of Sam's hands was over his mouth and another on his chest fisting his T-shirt tightly. His chest was on fire like he was inhaling acid. He wanted to tell his brother to help him and take away the pain; the problem was the coughing wouldn't let him breathe, let alone talk. He tried to grab Dean's arm in a pointless attempt to make him understand.

Dean felt that Sam needed him when he grabbed his arm. "Sam, try to calm down and take a deep breath….."

Sam tried, but the result of his hard attempt was just a few half inhales of air to his burning lungs. He was losing this battle; his starved oxygen brain was giving up. His vision blurred, his head throbbed and soon the merciful darkness claimed him once again.

Dean sat up on the bed beside Sam. He pulled his little brother close. Sam put his head on his brother's chest as he went limp in his arms.

Sam's hand fell limply to the covers.

Dean looked at Sam's face. There was blood around his blue lips and on his pale skin. Another drop of blood fell through his lips and rolled down on his chin.

"_I don't think so, unless you want your brother to taste his own blood before he dies with excruciating pain…"_ The Al's voice echoed in his head over and over again.

Dean cleaned his brother's face and palm which were also bloody with the Kleenex that Mary had handed him. He so wanted to run to the basement and make the deal with Al and save his brother, but he ignored his heart and tried to obey his mind.

"Did you find something?" he asked Mary without looking at her.

"There is something about Al's powers in a paper, but nothing about the poison." Mary answered sadly. "There are a few old sources, I hadn't looked at….there are so many old words in it, I need a Persian dictionary to look up the words. Ann is checking the rest of the sources, she's much smarter than me, I'm sure she'll find something." She tried to comfort Dean.

Dean looked at Sam's pained face to check his breathing. It was slow, but still there. Sam's lips were turning a somehow normal color again.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't know how much longer he could take this situation and stay cool.

oo0oo

Ann was down stairs sitting at a table near the window. There were many copied pages and open books in front of her on the table. She went through the last page of all they could find about Al for the second time.

Nothing.

Nothing that could help Sam.

How she was supposed go upstairs and tell someone who had saved her life she couldn't do anything to help.

She couldn't.

She looked through window; the glass was foggy with a mist of dew. _Must be a cold night._

And it was. It was another cruel cold night in her life. She went to the window and sat at the edge. She raised her pointing finger and drew an eye on the damped window.

She would do anything to help Sam.

She heard Sam's painful coughing and wished she was deaf. She thought about how nice Sam was and wished she had never seen him. Why did she always get something just to lose it painfully. It wasn't fair.

The eye that she had drawn on the window started to melt, the first drop of water rolled down the window from the corner of the eye. Even the eye on the window was crying, because it just wasn't fair.

She would do anything to save Sam. After all it was her fault that Sam was poisoned. Why would Sam die instead of her? At least he had some one who loved him and needed him. He had Dean. She was pretty sure every one around her would forget her death after a few days. Even her cold hearted uncaring family.

Big tears fell from her eyes. It was better if she died.

If Sam and Dean were so nice that they couldn't let Al go, she would do it for them. It was time she did a useful deed in her pathetic life. Maybe her life could mean something this way.

Ann made up her mind. Sam couldn't die like this. She stood up and cleaned her teary face with her slim fingers. She took the gun Dean had given to her that afternoon and headed toward the basement.

TBC

**Reviews are the reason I started writing. So if you liked it even a little bit, please tell me. I will update sooner, if I get good reviews. **

**Yes. Reviews are energy pills.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernaturldh, and ephiny63 thank you so much for making fanfiction writing such a wonderful experience. **

**I really owe those who reviewed my story. I know I can't thank you enough for your kind reviews. **

oo0oo

Ann opened the door to the basement. It was very dark, the light of the outside lamp shone through the basement illuminating the steps. She could hear the Al who was wailing like a wounded animal. The site was scary and she was so terrified, but she had made her mind.

Nothing could stop her from helping Sam.

As she descended the steps, she felt she is sinking in something so dark. So dark that it may taint her. Her heart was jumping up and down in her throat. She came down the last step and turned on the light. When she saw Al wrapped and tied in iron chains, it was like time stopped, nothing mattered anymore. Even her life.

Al stopped groaning when she saw Ann. Ann raised her shot gun and aimed it at the Al. with the gun she felt powerful. Powerful enough to open her mouth and talk, or rather negotiate.

She put on the most courageous game face that he could muster. "Heal

Sam."

"Oh, my child." Al looked fiercely at her, "I guess you are old enough to know nothing in life is for free." Al knew that it's not Ann's intention to release her; she just hoped she could convince her. Al always could comprehend humans and their emotions so easily. It was one of the reasons she could convince them or trick them every time she was in trouble.

"Heal him and I kill you NOW." Ann said shakily.

"Oooh…Isn't that a generous offer?" Al said sarcastically, but she already knew exactly what was in Ann's mind.

"A creature like you must be so smart… If you help Sam I kill you and you don't have to suffer until you die miserably down here."

"Like I said what a generous offer!" Al said irritably.

"You want to be racked with pain until you die?" Ann said calmly. "I thought you are smarter than that."

"You will release me eventually I just had to be patient." Al knew one of them would lose their endurance sooner or later. Seeing some one in pain is hard for humans, especially when they could help him. "Are you sure you can take it when you hear that boy crying in pain? You can't… trust me on this one.

"You sick son of a bitch." Ann was shaking with anger and desperation. As much as she hated to admit, Al was right. What was she thinking bargaining with Al, she had nothing. "Take me instead." Ann said desperately. She would have been dead if Sam hasn't saved her. So she wouldn't lose anything.

Well maybe very ironically just her life. She didn't care.

Al snorted. "And what good it would to me? I'll die anyway, whether you die or that pathetic hunter."

Ann was defeated. No matter how hard she wanted to help Sam she couldn't. Al was looking at her as she was looking at the most pathetic hated thing in the world.

"You really are the lowest form of life, aren't you?" Al said with hatred.

"Look who's talking." Ann answered. She didn't want to give Al a chance to enjoy this, everyone but her.

"Me? You are created out of dust the lowest material in the world. At least I am created from…." She paused considering if it was wise to tell what she was created from or not.

"Iron." Ann said instead her. "You basic substance of your creation is iron. I know it, but still you can't escape from it. How pitiable!"

"A pitiable creature who you should release. Now how pitiable is that for you?"

Ann lowered her gun. The most reasonable thing was to make the deal and Save Sam. There was no way around it.

oo0oo

After that vicious coughing fit Sam was sleep, or rather unconscious. He hasn't stirred a bit. Somehow Dean was grateful for that. At least he couldn't feel the pain any more. For now Sam wasn't in pain, but his fever was higher than before. Actually Sam was so hot Dean considered getting him to a hospital. He had brought a few more towels and more ice, and decided if this didn't work he would get Sam to a hospital.

Dean replaced the washcloth on Sam forehead with a fresh one from the bowl of water and ice. He dipped the towel on the bowl and squeezed the extra water and put it on Sam's chest. Dean's fingers were almost numb from cold water, but Sam didn't even flinch. He was deeply unconscious.

Mary was helping Dean to take care of Sam and Make him as comfortable as possible. She gave Dean another washcloth and went downstairs to check on Ann.

Dean dipped the washcloth to replace it with the washcloth on Sam's neck. When he picked up the washcloth from his little brother's neck what he saw shattered his heart into pieces. If pain, high fever and coughing blood weren't enough to make him doubt about his decision, the vivid bruising on Sam's neck made him rethink about it seriously.

The bruises on Sam's neck were a dark crimson around the edges and yellowish and puffy at the center. They were definitely infected, and turning to open wounds.

It was getting harder and harder not to run to the basement and make the deal._ Just hang in there Sammy, I will either find a way to make you well or make the God damn deal, it'll be ok, I got you._

oo0oo

Marry came down to talk to Ann, but she was no were to be found.

"Ann!..... Ann where are you?"

Ann sniffed. "Here."

She was sitting at the basement door crying.

"What are you doing here?" Mary came closer to her. She didn't look up. She didn't want her cousin to see her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Mary asked with sympathy. So much for not crying in front of others.

At least she didn't cry before Al. Mary sat beside her on the floor. "Ann, we'll find a way. Don't worry."

"The only way is to free Al."

"We don't free her unless we are one hundred percent sure we can't do anything else."

Ann looked up. "And what? We let Sam suffer in pain for no reason?" She snapped. "How can you even say such a thing?"

"That's not what I want. It's what THEY want." Mary answered angrily.

"No one wants to be in pain or see his brother in pain." Her eyes were filled with tears with was threatening to fall any second.

Mary's expiration softened. "We got some medication from last summer, when my dad was sick and had surgery. Sam doesn't need to be in pain until we find a way."

"What kind of drug?"

Mary just sighed.

oo0oo

Dean was looking at Sam's neck, thinking about what he should do about it. Should he bandage it? Should he give Sam some antibiotic? At this point everything was so unsure. Not only the cure, but also the disease itself.

Sam was dreaming. He dreamed that he was four years old and he was in a small motel room. He was sleeping on his side on one of two beds. His small form was curled into himself, a large blanket was tucked over him and there was an oversized pillow under his little head. Dean was there too, sitting on the edge of the bed. They were alone, no dad.

_Sam was sick, his throat hurt and he couldn't swallow. It was hot, maybe that was why he couldn't breathe well, why the air was so thick?.... Or was it him? What was wrong with him? There was an unpleasant feeling inside his head that he didn't even know existed before. Sam was experiencing a severe headache coming from the flu._

_And what was wrong with Dean? Why he was crying? Where was their dad? He felt an urgent need for his dad. He wanted his dad to be there, to make thing okay. To make Dean stop crying._

_Little Sam coughed a few times in his sleep and moaned in pain. 'Daddy' his fragile voice whispered out. And Dean cried louder and harder. _

"_Don't die Sammy." Dean sniffled. It was the first time that they were alone and Sam was sick. Dean was so scared. Sam was so sick and his eight year old mind couldn't figure out a way to help his little brother and make him all better. He had tried a wet washcloth on Sam's forehead, but that didn't work. That was what their dad would do, put a wet washcloth on their forehead when they were sick and had a fever. Why it wasn't working this time?_

"_Sammy! I called dad he'll be home soon. Hang on please." Dean begged. It was the only remaining thing he could do. Sam's only answer was just more coughing and moaning._

Sam heard his big brother begging him not to die from the haze of his feverish mind. He wanted to tell Dean that he would keep fighting to stay alive. To tell him that he would never leave him all alone. That he wouldn't do it, but he was so tired, he just wanted to let go, to fall into the blissfulness of sleep. Let go of his pains, physical or non physical. This pain that was getting worse by the moment. This pain that was raking his body mercilessly. This pain that he couldn't fight.

'Sorry.' Sam slurred out. He said it to Dean. For letting him down time after time. _Did Dean hear it? _He said it again maybe this time Dean could hear him.

Dean was deep in thought when Sam groaned in his sleep and stirred restlessly. He was saying incomprehensible words in his sleep.

"Sam calm down." Dean put his hand on Sam's forearm and looked into his almost closed eyes.

Sam continued to mutter unintelligible words. "Dea' … 'sor'y…"

The realization of what Sam meant whispered hit Dean hard, like in punch in the face.

TBC

**I'm so so sorry it took me so long. I promise I update sooner next time.**

**Don't forget to make me happy. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean felt so bad; his gut was telling him something terrible was going to happen.

Sam coughed in his semi unconscious state.

_Oh God, not __a__ coughing fit._

"A tear rolled from the corner of Sam's eye and traced a path down against

his temple. He got more restless and coughed again. "'orry …it' hur's dea'…(cough).... Sorry…"

"Sam! Wake up……Where does it hurt, tell me Sammy." Dean wanted to know. Not that he could do anything, but he needed to know.

Sam was familiar with pain since he was very young, but this was so crushing and unbearable. He had never experienced pain like this before, his whole body aching. All of his joints, limbs and organs hurt. His skin was burning and he felt hot from inside out. He curled on his side bringing his knees to his chest. The washcloth on his forehead fell on the pillow. Dean picked it up. Sam wanted to run away from the pain and hide in a safe place. He curled in on himself as sob escaped his lips.

Dean desperately wanted to help his brother, but he knew nothing could be done. He had to wait till they could find a way.

A few hours later, Sam was still shaking with the pain and fever. Dean had tried to turn him on his back and work to take his fever down. But Sam would whimper and protested every touch and change in his position. Dean constantly talked to him and tried to comfort him, but Sam wasn't coherent enough to understand.

It was almost six in the morning and the gloomy dawn was breaking the darkness of cold night. It wasn't welcomed to Dean. It was morning and he still couldn't find anything to help his brother. The light that was crawling from the window in the room was taunting him. He had let his brother down. He had promised him to make thing alright, but still he was sitting there doing nothing.

What if this doomed day turned into another night and he still couldn't find anything?

Sam was praying for the empty darkness to fade his pains away, the pain that was getting more and more unbearable by minute. He knew it wasn't the pain that was increasing; it was his endurance that decreased.

He was afraid that sooner or later he lose this fight and start begging for pain to stop. For a moment in his unclear fevered mind he saw Dean being ripped apart by hell hounds. He was worried about Dean; it was probably the hardest thing for Dean to see him tormented. He had this experience himself; he had to watch his brother being ripped to shreds in front his eyes. It was the hardest thing in his cursed life to watch his brother scream in pain. He had seen it every night in his nightmares. So, no, he wasn't going to put his brother through what he had experienced. He wasn't going to cause his brother more pain and suffering. There was no escaping from it, he had to face it. Life always got harder, it never got easier. He had to keep fighting as long as possible, not a moment less, he had to fight to the last second, even if he died after that.

So he tried to open his eyes and look at Dean. For a few minutes all he could see was hazy colors. But then, his vision cleared minutely and he saw Dean sitting next to him, watching him with excessive concern. The look on Dean's face broke his heart. How could he leave his brother alone?

He couldn't take enough air into his burning lungs to talk, so he stretched his hand on the mattress to reach out for his brother. Dean took his hand immediately. No words needed, Dean knew what his brother meant.

"You are gonna keep fighting, right Sammy?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam blinked slowly. _'Yes'_

"Good kiddo. Good." Dean blinked back the tears. He hadn't called his brother kiddo for years, but Sam was his baby brother, whether he was three years old or twenty.

Sam felt stronger already - where there is hope there is life, except hope always comes back to bite Winchesters in the butt.

A blinding pain exploded in Sam's head behind his eyes. He flinched from the sudden pain and instinctively yanked his hand from Dean to press on his temple.

Yes. They didn't expect this.

"Sam!" Dean called terrified.

Sam felt that sharp pain and for a moment he thought he was going to have a vision. But the pain intensified and he just saw darkness.

Dean watched his brother shocked, he was tossing his head from side to side to escape from the pain.

"Ahhhh…" Sam moaned. Silent tears escaped his eyes and splashed into the pillow under his head.

oo0oo

Ann and Mary were in the next room waiting. Waiting to see what destination had for them in its grasp. When they heard Dean call Sam's name with urgency, they knew they had no choice but to use the drug they had prepared last night. They rushed into the room.

Mary put the medicine kit on the small table in the room and brought out one of the two syringes and a small bottle of a clear liquid. She quickly took off the syringe's protecting tip and thrust it in the rubber head of the bottle to withdrawal some drug.

Dean was looking at her curiously. "What is this?"

"Morphine." Mary said with hesitation. She still wasn't sure it's such a brilliant idea. She looked at Dean to see his reaction.

Dean wasn't completely sure what to do, but he was more than willing to try. He nodded his agreement.

"Hold him his arm still." It wasn't the first time she had done it. She had done it several times for her father last summer when he was recovering from a painful illness. But she was more scared this time and her hands were shaking.

Dean yanked Sam's upper body in his arms. Sam still was moaning and gasping in pain, but didn't fight his brother.

Mary took the alcohol swap Ann had taken from the kit and disinfected the crook of Sam's arm. Then she tried to find a good vein to inject the drug. She pushed the needle in the skin, Sam tried to draw back his arm from the additional pain, but Dean held his arm with a tight grasp, maybe even tighter than necessary. She pressed the plunger down slowly and injected the whole drug, then took out the needle and waited to see the effect.

The effect was instant. Sam stopped moaning and whimpering in Dean's arms, the frown on his forehead eased as he closed his eyes. The only thing he felt was a sting in his arm and an instance pain free comfort before the nothingness.

oo0oo

Dean eased Sam on his back on the bed and covered him with the bedspread, and returned to his work of keeping Sam's fever under the control. He placed another cold washcloth on Sam's sweat soaked face.

"You didn't find anything, did you?" Dean asked in a low voice without taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Sorry Dean." Mary whispered. Ann stood there looking on the floor.

"We have to make the deal." Ann said. The sooner they face the reality the better.

Dean didn't know what to do. Now he even wanted more badly to kill Al for the painful night Sam had went through.

Suddenly they heard footsteps from the outside hallway. Ann felt fear and she backed slowly away.

Dean's gut tightened, something wasn't right, something WAS going to happen.

All the doors were locked and salted.

Dean felt a chill run up his spin. He stood up, eyes growing wider. Something was inside the house. He took his gun from the back of his waist band. Fear clutched at his gut.

And the footsteps got closer and closer to the open door.

TBC

**Short chapter, I know, but I promise I update sooner to compensate. It just felt right to end.**

**Do me a favor. Please review. (Puppy dog eyes, even huger than Sam's eyes.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to congratulate myself on my villain, Al. First because in reviews most of you told me that she is a special and intriguing creature. And second because there was a blockbuster in my country by one of the famous director and some sexy young actors naming Aal. I am happy that you liked Al (or hate it.)**

oo0oo

Dean cocked his gun ready to shoot. After all it was the first lesson he had learned in hunting. First shoot then ask questions.

Maybe it was the only time he didn't regret asking question first.

oo0oo

It was almost 8 o'clock and Mr. Aria was coming home to his daughter and niece after a long night of driving. When he opened the door he saw a white line behind the door, he examined it astonished when he found it to be salt. He then came in and saw all the scattered papers and books on the table. He didn't know what to think after he saw the title of some of them.

He then went upstairs where he thought the girls should be still sleeping and headed to the guest room, the only room whose door was open and its light was still on.

He entered the room only to see a man with a deep frown on his face had his gun pointed on him. He put his hands in the air instinctively out of fear for his life. Before he even can think what a strange man is doing in his house Mary ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Dad." Mary said relieved. Thanks God it was only his dad and not another monstrous creature.

"Uncle Shahram." Ann said with a sigh also obviously relieved.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Aria asked even more confused when Dean lowered his gun and he saw Sam's still form on the bed. Now he was sure they were not hostage, but what the heck these armed strangers were doing in his house. "What is going on?" He repeated.

Mary lifted her head from her father's chest to look him in the eye, not knowing where to start, "You weren't supposed to comeback till next week."

Mr. Aria ignored the question nervously. "You girls are ok?" He said eyeing Dean suspiciously, afraid that he might have been hurt the girls.

"Don't worry Dad; they saved us from… from…" Mary couldn't finish her sentence; she knew his father didn't believe in any paranormal thing, let alone this very alive and kicking Al in the basement.

"Al, Sir." Dean finished for her. He didn't know why he called him sir, maybe just because he reminded him of his father.

Mr. Aria was a tall middle aged man with gray hair and bristles. He wasn't angry or intimidated with Dean any more, he just wanted answers worriedly. For that Dean was grateful. The only thing he didn't need right now was a pissed father who thought he is a murderer intruder.

"You mean Aal?" Recognition of the situation came to him suddenly, the salt line, the papers and books on the table. "Just tell me what is going on before I grow a pair of horn on my head."

"Dad, could you please come to my room. I'll explain everything." Mary thought it's better if she explained things in private to her father. Dean would be more comfortable too.

oo0oo

While Mary was talking to her father in another room, Dean checked Sam's breathing and pulse one more time. Sam's breathing was labored but not worse than before. His pulse was fast and his fever was higher. Maybe the good thing was that he was still deeply unconscious due to the morphine. With that amount of morphine Sam would be sleep at least for the next four or five hours.

Dean considered all his choices one more time. A big part of him just wanted to go to basement and end all this by freeing Al. a small part him couldn't betray his brother and bring him more pain. And a part of him knew it can't end well. Nothing ends well for them. He just prayed it wouldn't end disastrously.

The older Winchester looked one more time at his younger brother's still face.

_His brother lying on the filthy mattress, dead._

Dean wiped out that image from his mind.

_Sam dying silently in his hands._

He shook his head to wipe that image too.

_Sam in his arms dead._

_Sam dead. _

_Dead._

Life is so fragile. It can be broke with a fillip. Dean Winchester knew it better than anybody. One moment those who you love are alive next moment they are gone for ever.

_After a life time trying to keep Sam safe, he died not more than a few feet from him._

oo0oo

Mary explained every thing to his dad, but her dad still was suspicious. He was right to be. What had happened was so unbelievable. No one in their right mind would believe it. So they went to the basement to show him the hardest proof they got. The Al.

"Holy mother of God! What the hell is this?" Mr. Aria said as he saw the Al in the basement from where was standing on the steps. He didn't go any further. It was more than he needed to believe his daughter and niece crazy story. Even for a strong person like him it was shocking to see devil in their house. At first he was pretty shaken. But despite all of this he was a worldly-wise man, so he recovered his composure pretty fast.

"We have to help them dad, they saved both me and Ann's life." Mary pleaded.

Her dad closed the basement door, not looking at her, deeply in thought. "I may know how to save the boy." He said.

oo0oo

Dean was lost in his chaotic thoughts, when Ann rushed into the room panting. Dean was torn a part from his fearful thoughts, he stood bolt in alarm.

Ann took a moment to take a breath. "My uncle might be able to help us… (gasp)… he has a book… (gasp)… an old book." She smiled. Dean could see the sparkles of happiness in her eyes from where he was standing.

"A book?" Dean was both happy and suspicious. Was it really going to be ok just like that? _No_, he thought.

"Yeah." Ann answered with enthusiasm. "We had a very old book about all these supernatural things in the family for generations. It was lost so many years ago, before I was born. Well, turns out my uncle was hiding it all these years."

Dean wanted to ask what kind of idiot would hide a precious book from everybody, but he just decided it didn't matter as far as it could help Sam.

"My uncle and Mary are reading it right now."

Dean bent over Sam, cupped his face in his left hand and brushed away wayward locks of his hair from his eyes. "I'll be back soon Sammy."

"Could you please stay with him?" He asked Ann.

Ann nodded. "They're in the attic."

Dean hurried out to where the book was.

oo0oo

"Why did you hide this book Dad?" Mary was happy they could find the book, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Why would his father want to lie to every one and hide a book?

"You know where we were young your grandfather left us to get remarried." He started in a sad heavy voice.

"Yeah." Mary answered with compassion, she knew her father and uncle had a hard time working and providing for their mother and sisters.

"We had to work hard to pay for house rent and food… (Sigh)… I suggested we sell this book to buy a house. This book is quite a piece of antique." Mr. Aria snorted humorlessly. "Your grandmother didn't agree, she has worshiped this book her whole life. This book was even more important than us to her. She would never lose this book at any cost."

Mary could see the anger in her father's eyes. It wasn't like him to be angry easily. "That's why you stole it?"

"Yeah I stole it to sell it, but I couldn't. I was only sixteen and selling an antique was illegal. Besides every body would know I had stolen the book if I have had come home with money. So I kept it to sell it after a while." Mr. Aria shrugged. "Well after a while our business was so successful that we bought a house in less than a year."

"And you kept the book, why you didn't give it back?" Mary asked.

"To get back at my mother for her selfishness."

Mary couldn't see any regrets in his father's voice. Secretly she was happy for what his father had done. Maybe it was the destiny of this book to be brought with them and help the Winchesters.

"Good thing you didn't give it back."

oo0oo

Dean went in the attic and saw Mary and her father sitting on the floor. Mr. Aria was holding an old book with a brown leather cover.

"Is this the book?"

Mary and her father looked up from the book.

"Yes, it is. It may take us a while to find what we want." Mr. Aria Answered. "It's not that …you know? Classified."

Dean sat on the floor; Mr. Aria gave him the book to see it for himself. It was a dusty handwritten book and of course in Persian. At some pages it was written in black ink and in some other pages it was written by a different ink or even a pen. It was obvious it wasn't written by the same person. "Oh! Unclassified, I see."

"My grand grand father made this book, and after his death, who ever who might have known something about supernatural would add it to the book."

"We gotta hurry up my brother isn't very well."

"Ok, let's get back…" Mary began to say.

"To the guest room." Dean cut him off. "I wanna be with my brother."

"Ok."

oo0oo

At the guest room Sam still was unconscious. Dean checked his vitals again. He put his forefinger to assess hiss pulse. Next he took the thermometer they have been using to measure Sam fever. He inserted it to San's ear and waited. The thermometer beeped, 103.6. Nothing has changed drastically. Neither his fever nor his labored breathing or pulse. But Dean knew his brother's clock was ticking. He didn't know when his brother woke up how much pain he would be in.

Ann was sitting at the small round table, searching through the pages off the book. Her cousin and uncle were looking at the book over her shoulders.

"Isn't that it?" Mary asked peeking at the pages Ann was skimming.

"No. It was about none physical entities. Al can have a complete solid shape."

"Physical and none physical?" Dean asked skeptically. "I haven't heard about such classification."

"Yeah, you haven't heard anything about Al too." Mary answered trying not to be sarcastic.

"Look I know you are worried about your brother, but you can trust us. There is a five thousand year history behind all this lore and spells or what ever you call it in your language."

Mary smirked at her father who until yesterday was a huge refusal of such things. "Look who's talking."

Mr. Aria smiled at her daughter. "You weren't exactly a believer yourself, you brat."

"I guess I found it. Ann stood up excitedly. This is a remedy to heal any sickness which is from all the creatures that have a human like body."

Mary and her father went closer to have a look.

"Look here is the ingredients to make a potion." Ann read all of them quickly. "I guess we have most of them." She said happily.

"So that's it? Sam will be fine with this potion?" Dean asked with hope and fear.

All of them looked at Ann. "Yeah this potion and a material which is stronger than the creature's creation substance."

"What?" Dean and Mary asked in unison.

"Well you know god created all of the being in the world from a substance. Humans are created from dust. Demons are created from smock angels are created from water…"

Dean remembered they could trap angels in circles of fire so maybe it was true. Maybe it was because angels are created from water and fire is stronger than them.

"Let me read what it says." Mr. Aria took the book from Ann.

Mr. Aria sat down and started reading slowly and carefully. "Creatures which have a human like body can kill humans with their evil powers physical harm or poison. If the victim is not dead immediately and they are sick after seeing or touching the creatures a potion can help them regain their health. Remember that you should circle the victim in the material which is stronger than the origin material of the creature's creation. List of the strong materials that are stronger than others are below.

Fire is stronger than water and steam is stronger than fire;

Fire is also stronger than ash;

Ash is stronger than smock;

Wind or air is stronger than dust;

Iron is stronger than all the metals;

And so on and so forth." He didn't finish the long list of materials, knowing it wasn't necessary.

"What Als are created from?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Iron." Ann answered.

"What is stronger than iron?" Dean asked impatiently.

Mr. Aria went through the list in the book again to find the answer. He didn't find anything stronger than iron, so he checked the list from the beginning again.

"Nothing is stronger than iron." Ann announced sadly, disappointment tears pricking her eyes.

"Damn it." Dean said angrily hitting the plastered wall with his fist in frustration.

"Ann you sure?" Mr. Aria asked.

Ann just nodded looking at the floor. She was afraid if she opens her mouth she would lose it and start crying.

_God why you hate me so much? _Dean thought. Why it wasn't any other material like fire of smoke? It has to be iron which is the strongest. If he hadn't bad luck he hadn't any luck at all.

Dean looked at his little brother who was sleeping in the bed, his pale face shining with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead and his cheeks blushing with fever.

_I swear I kill you Al for doing this to my brother._

Aria family was watching Dean fuming in anger.

Ann remembered her last night visit with Al, how she was hesitant to tell that she was created from iron. If nothing is stronger than iron why she would have want to hide the fact that she was created from iron? So there must be something stronger than iron. But what? She tried to think hard. And suddenly something that sounded like the most brilliant thought of her life came to her.

"I might know what is stronger than iron." Ann said suddenly. All of them stared at her.

"I'm not sure if it has supernatural powers like salt or iron, b'but it may help us, I think it isn't in the book because then it wasn't discovered…but it makes sence…" she was still analyzing all of the possibilities in her head.

"Ann! Just tell us what it is." Mary demanded irritably.

"Magnet."

TBC

**NEXT CHAPTER: You think that they are going to make the potion and save Sam now that they know magnet is stronger than iron. Sooo not gonna happening. Sorry.**

**And I know how much this Al was interesting and all****, but I have to announce that we are not going to see her anymore. You have to read next chapters to find out why.**

**And I am so sorry for this delayed update. I hope you still read and review. Please please please please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was logical, magnet is stronger than iron. It can attract iron and easily dominate it, as water can dominate fire. So with a little bit of luck they could make a potion and circle Sam in magnets and end all this. And then comes the best part, Dean can go to the basement happily and kill Al nicely.

"Well I say we give it a try. What do you say son." Mr. Aria asked Dean. As the older brother Dean was the only one who could decide for Sam and Aria family knew it.

Dean thought for one last moment. "Ok. But please just hurry."

"Ok. Girls go get all the ingredients. Make a list of what you don't have at home and I'll buy them."

"Ok, dad." Mary hurried out with Ann.

Mr. Aria sat at the table to read the chant and the instruction to make and use the potion. There was no place for mistakes; the smallest change in the instruction would result in a failure and Sam's death.

There was a small note at the bottom of the page which was partially pale; Mr. Aria suspected that it must have been wet at some point of time, and had become pale. But they couldn't afford losing any information, so he tried to figure out two or three unreadable words while girls were supplying all the stuffs.

Dean has always been in control of every thing involving Sam his whole life, and it was kind of hard for him that other people were taking the matter in their own hands, although he trusted them. He knew they would do anything for his brother. Besides he didn't want to leave his brother, he felt something gluing him to Sam's side.

Few minutes later the girls came in with a note of what they needed and Mr. Aria left the house to buy them and a few other things they needed to take care of Sam.

Dean knew that Sam hasn't eaten anything since he had left hospital and he was probably dehydrated from all the sweating. An IV could help him, even though he was very sick and in the need of something way more than a saline IV.

Ann and Mary have taken Mr. Aria's place at the table to find out what was written at the last line of the page.

"Did you figure out what it says?" Dean asked taking his eyes of Sam long enough to take a glance at the girls.

"Yeah, kindda." Mary answered. "We know what it says, but we don't know what it means."

"What does it say?"

"It says remember that it's a two-one cure."

"A two-one cure!" Dean didn't know what it meant, but it defeninitely sounded like a warning. That was what Dean was afraid of. This Al was sure so complicated and powerful as well as tricky.

"We are searching the book to see what it means." Ann answered flipping trough yet another page with an obvious rush.

Sam was sleeping on his back with his head tilted toward his brother totally unaware of what was going on around him.

Dean was staring worriedly at his little brother who was so vulnerable and hurt. He was so concern about what was going to happen next.

oo0oo

Mr. Aria returned after almost two hours with all they needed. He came quickly to the room, all the supplies stuffed in plastic bags in his both hands.

"Girls, come help me. We don't have much time to sort thing out."

In a bag he had some herbs and a few candles, in another he had some magnets in all shapes and sizes. He had nearly bought all the thing witch had a magnet part. In another bag he had medical supplies they needed for Sam.

At least there was something Dean could do for his brother, didn't matter that it was just starting an IV.

"These are thing you said you needed for your brother." Mr. Aria handed out all the supplies to Dean.

Dean took it and started to unwrapped them immediately to set the IV. He unwrapped the IV bag, IV line and the catheter and put them on the nightstand within his reach. He then looked up to see two pictures hanging on the wall above Sam's head; he removed one of them and hung the IV bag on the nail after connecting it to the IV line.

Here came the hard part, inserting the catheter in Sam's vein. Dean took out a tourniquet and tied it around Sam's forearm inches above his hand. He then used an alcohol swap to sterilize the site on the back of Sam's left hand where he was going to insert the needle.

Dean had started IVs several times before, but it never was on Sam. He tried to be determined and focused like always, but he was not doing well this time. He removed the cap from the catheter with shaky hands and took Sam's hand to search for a good vein. It wasn't easy due to Sam's low blood pressure and blood loss; Sam's once strong and protruding veins were now flat and almost invisible.

He found a relatively straight big vein at the middle of Sam's hand. He inserted the needle in the skin and tried to pierce the vein, but it slipped away and he missed it, the size of the vein didn't help either. He tried to enter it from the side but due to the shaking of his hand he missed the position of vein and when his hand jerked the needle pierced the vein and hit the other side Sam's vein too. He took out the needle, blood dripped slowly from the abused vein.

Mary who was watching closely, rushed to assist him by putting a cotton swap on the sore spot. She was no doctor, but she had learned enough of needles and IVs when her father had been hospitalized last year for almost a month.

Dean swept the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and arm.

"I missed the vein."

"Don't worry, find another one and try to pierce it from the side. It's easier." Mary said in a calm voice.

Dean wasn't going to accept it, but he almost was losing it. He pulled himself together and tried to be strong for Sam. No, he wasn't going to lose it that easily, he was better than that in taking care of Sam.

He searched for another vein and found one at the side of Sam's hand below his little finger. This time he was faster, he inserted the needle from the side while holding the vein with his thumb below the site. He saw the blood in the plastic applicator of catheter and knew this time he was successful, so he moved further in and removed the needle. Mary removed the tourniquet while Dean taped the catheter and connected it to the IV line then secured the IV line with a tape too. Then he adjusted the drip rate.

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled loudly with relief when he didn't saw any swelling on Sam's hand.

Sam's hand was bruising fast. Good thing his brother was still unconscious when he was poking his hand with a needle.

Mean while Mr. Aria prepared all the herbs they needed, each in a certain amount, and put them together to make a potion. He then whispered an incantation and blew on the potion. Dean even didn't bother to ask what it was.

Ann was still searching for their unanswered question. "Oh I found it." She declared suddenly.

"What does it say?" Mary hurried to the table to see it personally.

"A two-one remedy only cures half of the victims" Ann started reading in shock. "It either cures someone or kills them instantly. If you know other ways to cure, don't use these remedies. Only use them as the last alternative." She drifted off.

"No." Dean whispered unbelievingly.

Dean looked at Sam worriedly. He has to find another way. Fifty percent chance of survival was not enough. He had to find another way or make the deal. But he seriously doubted there was another way and was unsure about the deal too. And it wasn't because he knew Sam would blame him for this decision.

After all the thing that had happened and all the difficulties to find a cure he was so much more scared of the Al, and no longer was sure the deal can help his brother. Possibilities that were lying ahead weren't so pleasant.

Aria family were also shell shocked and were waiting for Dean to call the next shot when Sam coughed with a chocking sound. He coughed a few more times before Dean could reach him and shake him by his shoulders to wake him up. He didn't wake up, instead coughed more forcefully and with cough blood splattered on the sheets and his chin.

Dean quickly turned his brother on his side so he wouldn't choke on his blood. The blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth. Dean took the wet towel which were on the night stand and put it under Sam's face, blood dripped on it. Soon his nose started to bleed too and another small stream spilled down his cheek.

With another harsh coughing Sam slit open his eyes, too tired to open them fully. He moaned softly and winced in pain, too weak to do anything more.

"Sam! You hear me?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam didn't answer; he just looked at Dean, blood still dripping from his nose. And in that moment Dean's heart shattered in one thousand pieces. The way Sam was looking at him, the way pain and hurt was dancing in his dull eyes.

It wasn't the sight of Sam, it was his bloodshot glassy eyes. Dean felt as if they were begging him to do something. Sam could feel what his brother was feeling, so he looked away and closed his eyes.

"Sam!... SAM!... Sammy…" Sam didn't answer he was unconscious before his eyes were closed.

Dean's lower lip trembled and tears spilled over his eyes. "Screw this remedy. If I save my brother we can save so many other people, way more than Al can kill. My brother shouldn't die. It's not an option… I am making this deal." With this he wiped his eyes, took out his gun and headed to the basement.

TBC

**NEXT CHAPTER: No. it's not the end. Al dies at the beginning of the next chapter, I promise. And of course Sam is saved, don't worry.**

**Review please. I want feed back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry if I got a little mean in last chapter and put Sam and Dean in more trouble. But it is time to save Sam, no more obstacles in way. eeer….. Just one more ;)**

oo0oo

Dean left Sam and hurried out of the room to meet Al. He went down stairs and yanked open the basement door. He turned the light on his way down the stairs. The moment the lamp shed light on the room he saw Al, laying on the ground among the iron chains motion less. As if…. As if she was dead.

Dean went closer. Al's face was hidden behind her black veil. Dean nudged her with the tip of his boot.

"Wake up bitch." Dean said with anger evident in his voice.

He expected Al to jump up with a loud boo or to try and catch him by surprise, so he got his shot gun ready. But Al didn't so much as twitch.

Dean kicked her hard. "I said wake up… You win. Save my brother and I'll let you go."

Nothing.

Dean started to panic. He leaned to uncover Al's face from behind her black dress. The moment he saw her face he realized he had been too late.

Al's face had turned gray and her skin was dried out and wrinkled, as if someone had sucked her out of all moisture. Her lids were dried and curled up; her protruded glassy eyes were staring at Dean. Her lips had shrunk back and her white teeth were shining ridiculously in the light of the lamp. It was as if she was grinning and mocking Dean with a cocky expression of 'I told you so.'

Al was dead, and it was too late for any deal.

Dean thought he'd go crazy at any minute.

"You bastard, stop smiling at me." He shot at her face to wipe that ridiculous grin off of her face. "I'll kill you myself." Dean shouted, he didn't stop shooting 'till his gun was empty.

Every bullet in her body would make her rot faster and turn her into something like ash. To Dean's satisfaction, when he was done Al was nothing but a pile of Dark stinking ash.

oo0oo

Aria's family had given up like Dean, they waited in the room for Dean to make the deal and end all this.

But it didn't happen.

They heard gun shots, one after another, followed by a very heavy silence that swallowed the whole house.

"He wanted to make the deal, didn't he?" Ann asked frightfully, "Who's he shooting?"

"I don't know." Mr. Aria answered. "I better go check on him."

oo0oo

Mr. Aria pushed open the basement door. "Dean!... Son. Are you Ok?"

No answer.

Dean was sitting on the last step at the bottom of the staircase, his back toward Mr. Aria.

"You killed her?" Mr. Aria asked bewildered when he came closer and saw the rotten Ash in front of Dean.

The lump in Dean's throat was so big he couldn't talk, not even cry. He was suffocating.

"Don't worry son." Mr. Aria sat beside Dean. "I have a feeling your brother is going to be fine. Maybe it's better she is dead."

All of Dean's desperation and anger surfaced from the places in his heart he had buried them in and went straight to the only person who was with him.

"I didn't kill her!" Dean stood up angrily and shouted at the top of his lung, "And don't call me son, you're not my father…. Do you think I'm that much of an idiot to risk my brother's life like this?" Dean paused and tried to gather his composure "You don't know anything about me. I'd do anything for Sam." His voice cracked and became softer. "He's all I got; I can't let him die." His anger left him, as hopelessness claimed his heart once more.

Mr. Aria let Dean burn away all his anger. Dean sat down again.

"I'm sorry." Dean said after a moment.

"It's ok. I have a brother too, we have overcome so much together, he means a lot to me too... I know how you feel."

"What am I gonna do now?" Dean asked in a shaky voice.

This was a really hard question to answer. Or maybe just a real easy one, they only had one more option.

oo0oo

While Dean sat silently and watched his dying brother, Mr. Aria burned all the herbs they needed and put the ashes in an iron bowl. He then wrote a spell on a paper and burned it, before adding it to the bowl. Ann added thick brownish oil to the bowl, Mary put the magnets all around Sam on the bed and lit three candles. Ann spilled a few drops of the oil on each candle and a strong odor filled the room.

"Is he supposed to eat that?" Dean asked disgustedly looking at the potion in Mr. Aria's hand.

"Oh! Hell, no." Mr. Aria answered more disgusted than Dean. "Just stand back and watch, don't touch your brother until I finish the incantation. Ok?"

Dean stood up and stepped back. "Ok."

Mr. Aria started to whisper the incantation, when he finished he put his finger in the potion and rubbed it on Sam's left palm, careful of the IV in his hand. He went to the right side of the bed and did the same.

Sam started to moan although his eyes were still closed.

"It's working." Ann whispered clutching at her small necklace with worry.

Mr. Aria went on chanting and putting the potion around the sore spots on Sam's neck where the poison had entered his body.

Sam started to move restlessly on the bed, tossing his head from side to side. Mr. Aria chanted faster and Sam became more restless.

oo0oo

Sam felt he was being pulled up. Something was dragging him up from a dark hole. He felt his tired, heavy body become lighter and lighter. Then he stopped suddenly, he couldn't go up any further. He started struggling to go higher and it became painful. As he continued to struggle it became more painful, but he was not going to stop trying to go to the surface, he knew it was where he should go.

He then felt something heavy crush him and he stopped struggling. He felt a searing pain coming from his hands extending all the way up to his neck and face.

oo0oo

Sam was sweating and moaning on the bed, Dean knew he was in so much pain. He thought he was going to get a heart attack from all the pressure he was in at the moment.

When Mr. Aria finished his ritual Sam cried out in pain and clutched at his neck.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Mary grabbed his arm to keep him from running to Sam.

Sam suddenly rose up sitting and clutching at his head. His face was contorted in pain. His nose started to bleed again, the blood was very thick and dark. Dean could see that his brother wasn't breathing. Sam was sitting there holding his breath and trying to cope with the pain.

oo0oo

Sam felt all the pain in his body running to his face, his headache got more and more intense as the pain in his body dulled.

Suddenly in a moment he felt all the pain leave him. He drew some air in his lungs. He felt his fevered body get cold in an instant. And his body became light so light as if he was floating in the air. He had never felt this good in his life. _Is it how a soul free of its body feels?_

oo0oo

Dean saw his brother take a shaky breath, as his head went limp, falling back on the bed.

He ran to Sam, quickly gathered him in a hug. Sam's head was on his shoulder and he could hear his brother's soft breathing.

"It's over Sammy. I got you. It's over." Dean said soothingly

Sam felt Dean's presence so close; he opened his eyes and felt the warmth of Dean's body.

"Dea'-"

"I'm here." He hugged Sam tighter to let his brother know he was close to him, as close as possible.

Mary went to the bed and hugged the brother close; Ann also sat on the bed and hugged Sam from behind. All of them were in tears. The danger was so close and huge, they were lucky they escaped the dire consequences of it.

Sam was safe and he was going to be ok.

"Dean!"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean answered without letting go of his brother, still hugging him tight.

"I can't breath."

All three of them let go of him quickly.

Ann blushed. "Sorry."

"We are just happy you're ok." Mary said.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. You better rest for now. You still look like a corpse who has escaped his grave." Dean helped his brother lay back.

"You didn't make a deal, did you?" Sam asked frowning.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that? I would never do that even if you'd die."

Sam continued to stare at him unbelievingly.

"I swear I didn't do it." Dean sounded like a six year old trying to convince his parent.

"Ok." Sam whispered tiredly. If he had any energy left in him, he wouldn't go to sleep until he heard every thing, but he was so tired sleep dragged him under in a minute.

Dean took a very deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Your brother is still very sick; you have to keep an eye on him tonight." Mr. Aria advised.

"I know." Dean said under his breath, looking at Sam's prone body.

TBC

**I like to thank my wonderful beta for this chapter, she is so sweat and very helpful. **

**If you think this story is worth continuing, tell me in reviews and I write an epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading and bearing my crap writing up to this point.**

**Love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is the last chapter of my first story. All the mistakes are mine, I hope you don't mind them.**

Dean still couldn't believe how close he came to lose his brother, even thinking about it scared him shitless. He sat vigil beside Sam's bed all night only to watch him breath.

Sam didn't have a very pleasant night either. His whole body still ached and his breathing was still labored, but in the morning when the sun light happily crept into the room and a cool breeze danced with the curtains before coming to the room, Dean knew that every thing was going to be just fine.

He unattached the now empty IV from Sam's hand, but left the needle in, because Sam still was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him.

Dean went to the window and looked out; every thing seemed so peaceful outside. He looked at his baby who was parked in front of the house and was shining in the morning light, a smile found his way to his lips.

Dean hasn't seen so many families closely in his life, but he knew Mary's relationship with her dad was something totally different from what he and his dad had. Not that his relationship with his dad was bad, it was just… different.

A soft knocking on the door dragged him from his thoughts. Mary came in quietly.

"Don't you want to come down and have breakfast?" She asked.

"No. I guess I'll wait for Sam to wake up." Dean answered.

"Did you sleep last night at all?" Mary went to window and stood beside Dean. They both looked outside.

"No, Sam didn't have a good night. His fever didn't break until morning. I had to stay awake."

"Is he fine now?"

"He'll be fine."

They both stood there and listened to chirping of two small birds on the tree in the yard.

"What you have with your brother is so special, isn't it?" Mary asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, he's the only one I've got left... He makes my life easier." _Gives me a reason to live._

"What happened to your parents?"

"They are both dead… my mother died when Sam was six months old. My father died trying to save my life two years ago."

"I am so sorry." Mary said with sympathy. "Your life must be hard." She looked at him. "I mean all these dangerous creatures and hunting."

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

Mary knew behind this_ yeah _so many untold words and stories were hidden that Dean didn't seem to be interested in sharing.

"Funny, I was thinking about you and your dad. You are really close aren't you? He seems like a pretty nice man." Dean said to change the subject.

"Yeah, he is the most important thing in my life. My mother got divorced when I was two. He never got remarried, just because of me."

Some times a moment of affection make you so close to some one, some times you can't get this close to some one even with living a lifetime with them; and it makes you to seek safety in their presence. This was how Dean and Mary felt just by telling a few sentences about their lives.

Dean looked at Mary with warmth, and Mary held his glance for a long moment. They started to lean closer to each other…

"Mary." Ann peeped into the room. "You were supposed to get Dean."

They both backed up before any thing happened.

"We're coming." Mary said hastily.

oo0oo

It was almost noon. Sam was sitting on his bed fiddling with the taped needle in his hand, trying to take it off.

"Do you want me to take it out?" Dean asked from where he was sitting on a chair near him.

"No. From what I see you are a really crappy doctor." He said after he saw the dark bruising on the back of his hand. "People are so lucky you didn't become a real doctor." He winced when the sore spot on his hand was pulled with the tape.

"What happened to thank you Dean for saving my life, bitch."

"Thank you, but don't try to start an IV on me next time." Sam said grinning.

"Try dying on me one more time just to see what I'm gonna do next time." Dean yanked Sam's hand and took off the tapes and the needle roughly.

"Ouch, Dean that hurt."

"Serves you right." Dean said contently.

"Jerk." Sam winced rubbing the back of his hand to ease the pain.

oo0oo

Two days later Sam felt much better. The sore spots on his neck were healing quickly and he could walk in the house without passing out or feeling dizzy. Even though he was still far from being healthy, Winchesters were ready to leave and put this hunt behind just like numerous previous hunts.

Mary and Ann were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Sam and Dean are leaving this evening." Mary said before taking a sip.

"I know." Ann answered coldly.

"You know? Just this?" Mary asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to say?" Ann snapped. "They weren't going to stay. We knew it."

"Ok, grumpy. I just thought since you like Sam you must… you know… do something. And don't even try to deny you like him."

"Like him?" Ann snorted. "I love him, but what can I do? He is not going to like me in a few hours. Who ever would?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at me. I'm just a typical, dull, skinny girl."

"You are not ugly, if that's what you mean." Ann answered. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. If I had your face, I would get any man I wanted in a moment. You know, your face looks both innocent and sexy."

"Thanks." Ann smiled. "And you get any man you want already."

"Yeah. I did." Ann said absent mindedly, thinking about last night.

"You did?...Oh, no Mary. You didn't…. with Dean?…. No!" Ann gasped.

"Yes, I did, last night." She said smiling. "Look, I'm sure Sam likes you too."

"Yeah, but not in that way." Ann looked inside now her empty cup, as if she could find some answer there. "Mary?"

"Yeah."

"I kissed Sam." Ann said still looking at her cup.

"I knew he likes you. That was so obvious." Mary said smiling.

"No he doesn't, I said I kissed him, he didn't kiss me."

"What are you talking about, are you drunk?" Mary knew her cousin had never drunk in her life, but it was the only logical reason for what she was saying.

"Remember when your father came home and you found grandma's book?"

"Yeah."

"Dean came in the attic to see the book and he asked me to keep an eye on Sam till he came back."

"Ok." Mary said impatiently.

"I kissed Sam when he was unconscious."

None of them said any thing; they let the silence hang between them, no one knew what to say.

"At least tell me you didn't kiss his cheek or forehead, tell me it was a real kiss." Mary broke the awkward silence.

Ann looked up. "I kissed his lips." She said innocently.

"Who knew my innocent sweet cousin can steal kisses like this?" Mary said to lighten the mood and make her sad cousin smile.

Ann didn't smile. "You think I should tell him?" She asked guiltily.

oo0oo

"Sam, are you sure you're ready to leave? I mean you're still lethargic, feel dizzy and as pale as a sheet." Dean said stuffing their clothes in their duffel.

"I'm fine." Sam answered from where he was sitting on the bed.

Dean eyed him doubtfully.

"We can rest in a motel, if I don't feel good."

Sam was getting better, but occasionally he would feel dizzy and sway suddenly or would feel nauseous and spend a long time in the bath room.

"You tell me if you're nauseous, dizzy or weak again, ok?" Dean put the last clothes in the duffle and zipped it.

"Ok. Mommy." Sam teased.

"I'll kick your ass when you get well." Dean threatened.

oo0oo

It was time to say good byes. Aria family escorted Winchesters to their cars.

Mr. Aria gave both Sam and Dean a quick hug.

"I don't know how to thank you enough. You saved my daughter and niece, whiteout them I wouldn't know how to live."

"It's our job, Mr. Aria. No need to thank." Dean answered.

"I hope I see you again, Dean." Mary hugged Dean tight.

"Me too."

"You too Sam. Take care, both of you." Mary gave Sam a hug too.

"Sam, I don't know what to say to some one who saved my life and went through that much of trouble." Ann said shyly. She knew it was now or never, if she wanted to tell him about the kiss.

But in the most surprising moment of her life Sam leaned down and planted a small kiss on her cheek before hugging him.

Ann hugged him back. She closed her eyes and wished time could freeze in that moment.

"You are a very nice girl, I'm sure it was worth it." Sam broke the hug.

And like that he and his brother get in their car and sped away.

"Good bye Dean, Good bye Sam." Mary shouted and the boys waved for them from the car.

"Good bye Sam." Ann whispered to no one in particular, knowing that she would never see the boy that was her first love. She put her hand on her cheek and wished he could always feel that kiss there. It was definitely better than that kiss he stole quickly from Sam's lips.

Sam left with his brother never knowing that he left a girl who a few nights ago went to that scary basement to trade her life for his.

THE END

**Reviews please, I am waiting for them. **

**I probably won't be in touch for a few days till I change my internet connection to a faster one, a very faster one. I hope when I log in next time I see a lots of reviews :)**


End file.
